It Must Have Been Love
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger estudam juntos na Academia de Aurores. Uma missão especial faz com que os dois se tornem ainda mais próximos. O que pode acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** todos os personagens do universo Harry Potter pertencem exclusivamente à Tia Rowlling, de quem eu sou fã incondicional! Não ganho nada escrevendo fanfics, a não ser algumas reviews qdo os leitores são generosos e entendem que os comentários alimentam a nossa criatividade :D

**Sinopse:** Após o fim da Segunda guerra Bruxa, onde Voldemort foi derrotado, muitas pessoas tiveram suas vidas alteradas.

A idéia de "certo e errado" mudou e muitos que antes eram legítimos comensais tiveram a chance de começar de novo suas vidas, apoiando o lado "do bem".

Após uma experiência traumática, Draco Malfoy é um desses ex-comensais que vê sua vida virar de pernas pro ar e decide, para espanto da família, se tornar auror. Se a decisão já é de espantar até o próprio rapaz, os sentimentos que ele descobre durante uma tarefa aparentemente simples, são ainda mais aterradores e colocam em xeque anos e anos de preconceito e tradição.

OBS: É uma fic UA, baseada nos livros de Harry Potter antes de Relíquias da Morte.

****************

**It must have been love**

**Capítulo I**

****************

Draco Malfoy entrou no alojamento irritado! Havia errado em boa parte do treinamento daquela tarde. E como se não bastasse ficar detido no fim de semana, ainda ganharia uma supervisora.

- Tudo o que eu precisava: uma supervisora sangue-ruim! – resmungou jogando-se na cama de armar.

Como ele tinha ido parar naquele lugar? Como a vida dele mudara tanto em tão pouco tempo, colocando abaixo todas as bases e princípios que sua família tanto defendeu por séculos?

Entrelaçou as mãos atrás da cabeça e se permitiu lembrar de todos os acontecimentos dos últimos cinco anos. E, assim que fechou os olhos para se concentrar, ouviu sua própria voz dizendo claramente:

- Venha comigo, mamãe! Vamos ficar num lugar seguro agora!

A chuva caía torrencialmente e encharcava as capas de Draco e sua mãe. Os dois andavam em silêncio pensando que agora só tinham um ao outro. Narcisa tremia lembrando da horrível morte do marido, dias antes. Draco seguia imerso em seus pensamentos, lembrando de tudo que o fizera chegar até ali.

Lucius Malfoy foi torturado e virado do avesso diante de todos os comensais para servir de exemplo a qualquer um que se mostrasse fraco ou ameaçasse debandar. Ele foi pego tentando fugir da Fortaleza. A queda de Voldemort era iminente e ele queria abandonar o barco antes que ele afundasse, do mesmo modo como fez da primeira vez em que Voldemort caiu.

Acusado de traição, Lucius não teve nem direito a defesa e sua sentença foi executada sem rodeios, diante do olhar doentio de Voldemort.

Narcisa passou mal ao assistir à execução e Draco teve permissão de levá-la para a enfermaria. Ela precisou de uma boa poção calmante e ficou em estado de choque durante várias horas.

Quando saiu da enfermaria, Draco foi abordado por Snape, seu antigo professor de poções, que agora fora rebaixado e obrigado a cuidar dos feridos nas batalhas. Mas, ao contrário de uma abordagem direta, Snape invadiu a mente de Draco e lhe falou em pensamentos, para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Já se decidiu? Não há mais muito tempo!

- Não tenho outra alternativa, não é?

- Não mesmo!

- Então faça...

Ele não sabia exatamente o que Snape faria, mas o que quer que fosse, seria a única chance de escapar daquela fortaleza com vida.

Naquela noite chuvosa, o Lorde das Trevas deixou a Fortaleza. Queria resolver um assunto pessoalmente, algo que ele não confiaria nem mesmo a Bellatrix Lestrange. Foi a oportunidade que Snape precisava. Depois de uma grande confusão, envolvendo o assassinato de dois comensais, Draco conseguiu fugir levando sua mãe.

Agora os dois estavam ali, no beco indicado pelo pedaço de pergaminho velho que o ex-professor de poções lhe entregou. Esperaram ainda uns 20 minutos debaixo de uma marquise que mal cobria os dois.

Um estampido seco os sobressaltou. Um bruxo havia aparatado ali perto. Se era comensal ou não, eles não saberiam dizer. Draco ergueu a varinha e se preparou para o ataque, até que divisou um rosto fino, emoldurado por belos cabelos cor de rosa.

- Ninfadora! – disse Narcisa, suspirando aliviada.

A mãe de Draco nunca ficara tão feliz em ver a sobrinha. Ela era uma auror e com certeza estaria a serviço dos "amigos de Severo".

- Oi, tia, beleza? – falou Tonks num pequeno esforço para pronunciar o tratamento à irmã que nunca gostou de sua própria mãe – Vocês vêm comigo agora!

Tonks segurou as mãos dos dois e aparatou em um ponto distante, numa casa cheia de móveis remendados e com marcas de destruição nas paredes.

- Desculpa, mas não posso levá-los para a Sede da Ordem. Por enquanto vocês ficam aqui e assim que der, alguém da Ordem vem conversar com vocês. Ali no armário tem comida e no quarto aqui ao lado tem cobertores e roupas secas.

Ela se despediu e os dois Malfoys olharam desolados para os aposentos destruídos da Casa dos Gritos. Pelo menos a comida que havia era boa e as roupas estavam secas e limpas.

Narcisa ainda continuava muito nervosa e Draco precisou fazê-la dormir. Quando a viu deitada e ressonando na cama de dossel, foi até a janela. Levantou o braço direito, apoiou na parede e encostou a testa no vidro para ficar observando a chuva cair.

- Então é assim? – disse para si mesmo – É assim que termina a honra dos Malfoy? Humilhados, banidos, torturados pelo Lorde que tanto defendemos? Um belo pagamento por uma vida inteira de devoção!

Draco sempre foi instigado a odiar. Seu pai dizia que o coração de um verdadeiro comensal é regado de ódio e desprezo. E desde pequeno ele aprendeu a odiar e desprezar qualquer pessoa que não considerasse digno.

Odiava Harry Potter e sua turminha de salvadores do mundo. Odiava aquela estúpida escola e os professores que não ensinavam nada de útil. Odiava! No passado.

Agora seu ódio se concentrava numa única pessoa: Voldemort. E acompanhando uma gota de chuva que escorria pela janela, ele jurou pela memória do pai que faria cair todos aqueles que o traíram. Inclusive sua tia Bellatrix. Especialmente sua tia Bellatrix.

Da Casa dos Gritos Draco foi para Hogwarts, onde se uniu a todos os outros que fariam frente a Voldemort. Não, ele não tinha se esquecido do fato de que era um Malfoy. Era a lembrança que mais martelava em sua cabeça. Ele era um Malfoy. O último Malfoy! E faria de tudo para que se lembrassem dele.

A luta contra Voldemort foi de longe muito mais difícil do que ele imaginou. E no final, quando o Lorde das Trevas finalmente caiu, a comunidade bruxa não teve tanto o que comemorar.

O saldo final da batalha foi lamentável, e nomes como Minerva McGonagal, Kingsley Shackelbolt e até mesmo o Ministro da Magia, Rufus Screamgeour, foram levados pelos comensais. Harry Potter, o famoso "menino que sobreviveu", saiu gravemente machucado e ficou quase seis meses no St. Mungus até receber alta.

E ele, Draco Malfoy, foi saudado e aclamado. Pela primeira em sua vida, ele foi o centro das atenções. Lutou com uma fúria que poucos entenderiam e exterminou boa parte dos antigos amigos de seu pai, que foram os responsáveis por delatá-lo ao Lorde das Trevas.

Além de se destacar tanto em batalha, foi ele quem correu em direção a Voldemort lançando todos os tipos de feitiço que conhecia, dando tempo a Harry de lançar a maldição final que acabaria de vez com o bruxo. E foi ele quem carregou Harry, desmaiado, depois que tudo terminou.

Quando ele pôde voltar para a escola e terminar os estudos, já tinha discutido com a mãe sobre seu futuro. Seria auror. Uma profissão bastante peculiar para um Malfoy, mas ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que quisesse fazer além de caçar os últimos comensais que ainda sobravam no mundo. Era sua vingança pessoal, sua rixa de sangue.

Ingressou no curso e para seu total desagrado, se viu convivendo com Hermione Granger. Todos os dias, todas as aulas e no fim do primeiro dia de aula descobriu que também conviveria com ela todas as noites. Os dois dividiriam o mesmo alojamento, junto com outros dois alunos do curso.

Os aurores eram instruídos a não se deixar levar pela divisão Homens x Mulheres. Compartilhavam o mesmo alojamento, o mesmo uniforme, a mesma ala hospitalar. Tudo isso porque precisavam aprender a conviver o máximo de tempo possível, deixando as convenções sociais de lado.

Assim, aos poucos Draco deixou de chamá-la de sangue-ruim e em raras ocasiões, eles saíam juntos nos fins-de-semana em que estavam de folga. Iam para um bar que muito se parecia com o Três Vassouras e passavam horas implicando um com o outro, enquanto tomavam cerveja amanteigada.

Mas naquela noite em específico, a raiva de Malfoy era toda direcionada à garota. Ele se distraiu por culpa dela. E agora passaria o fim de semana detido.

Estavam num exercício de resistência e observação. O menor sinal de movimentação estranha deveria ser combatido com um feitiço estuporante. E Hermione estava ali ao lado dele.

Eles passaram a tarde inteira correndo na chuva, enfrentando um lamaçal e depois de um dia inteiro de atividades a jovem estava tentando prender os cabelos com uma fita. Reuniu todo o cabelo rebelde num único punhado, conjurou uma fita e o amarrou.

Estava com o rosto respingado de lama, suada e, mesmo assim, tinha um sorriso estampado não nos lábios, como a maioria das pessoas. Ela sorria com o olhar. E Malfoy não pôde deixar de perceber que, apesar de toda a atividade física intensa, ainda havia um cheiro doce que se desprendia da pele de Hermione.

Em Hogwarts ele sempre imaginou que Hermione deveria cheirar a tinta e pergaminho, ou mesmo poeira de livros. O mesmo cheiro de coisa guardada que Madame Pince exalava. Mas ali, no campo de treinamento, ele se descobriu enganado. Hermione emanava um cheiro doce. Uma mistura de flores e frutas maduras que o deixavam levemente tonteado.

Foi nesse momento, em que se perguntava como o cheiro dela podia ser tão suave e agradável, que aconteceu o pior. Dois vultos apareceram e apenas Hermione reagiu. Ela foi estuporada e Malfoy foi repreendido por não proteger a companheira.

- Maldita Granger! – murmurava ele.

- Não jogue a culpa em mim! Não mandei você se distrair com qualquer bobagem! – respondeu Hermione, que agora era uma mulher ainda mais irritante e decidida que antes, entrando no alojamento.

_Se soubesse com qual bobagem eu me distraí, sua sangue-ruim...-_ pensou o rapaz, lançando a Hermione um olhar de desprezo.

Só então ele reparou que ela já havia tomado banho. Os cabelos molhados ficavam menos rebeldes e até atraentes. E o cheiro que ele sentira antes estava ainda mais forte. Irritado com isso, ele se sentou na cama e pegou um livro que deveria terminar de ler para a próxima aula.

Enquanto isso, Hermione preparava uma mala um pouco maior que costumava fazer quando ia passar os fins de semana com os pais.

- Vai me deixar em paz e mudar de alojamento finalmente? – indagou Malfoy com um humor arrogante e rude.

- E perder a chance de irritar você todos os dias pelos próximos dois anos? Nunca! – revidou Hermione que já havia aprendido a lidar com o rapaz – Só que desta vez eu não vou ver meus pais.

- Não? – ele não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

- Não! Vou para a Toca! – respondeu animada e Malfoy notou o quanto ela ficou vermelha com a idéia de ir para a casa dos Weasley.

- Ah! – resmungou – Algum motivo especial ou só saudade do namoradinho?

- As duas coisas! Faz quase três meses que eu não vejo o Rony e amanhã vamos comemorar. Ele foi escalado para representar a Inglaterra nas eliminatórias para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol!

Malfoy parecia que tinha levado um soco no estômago. Nunca dera nada pelo colega e agora ele conseguia não só jogar na liga nacional, como ia representar o país em uma competição internacional. E ele ainda tinha Hermione, embora Draco não quisesse admitir que isso o incomodava.

- Bom para ele! – respondeu, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro e a cara no livro, claros sinais de que encerravam por ali a conversa.

Hermione não voltou no domingo, como de costume. Chegou apenas na hora da aula na segunda-feira. Passou rapidamente pelo alojamento, jogou a bolsa sobre a cama e correu para a sala de aula.

Chegou ofegante e se largou na cadeira ao lado de Malfoy de um jeito pouco convencional. Faltava apenas alguns minutos para a aula começar e ela ainda precisava retomar o fôlego. Durante o dia Hermione continuou estabanada e errou diversos feitiços que normalmente ela poderia fazer até dormindo.

Quando Malfoy voltou para o alojamento é que descobriu a causa de tanto afobamento. Hermione estava sentada na cama, relendo um pequeno cartão. Lia e relia sem parar. E na mão direita da garota um enorme anel, com um brilhante, cintilava de forma indiscreta.

- Então, o fim de semana foi mais que uma simples comemoração – falou procurando deixar a voz ainda mais tediosa.

Hermione levantou a cabeça sorrindo feliz, se esquecendo que quem falava com ela era Draco Malfoy.

- Ficamos noivos! – respondeu ainda mais eufórica, como se dividir isso com alguém tornasse o fato ainda mais maravilhoso.

- Percebi – tornou Malfoy sem entusiasmo – Mas um tanto vulgar o tamanho do brilhante na aliança. É quase um holofote!

Hermione deu de ombros e voltou a ler seu cartão. Vez ou outra olhava para a própria mão e sentia o coração disparar.

O treinamento durante a semana foi o mais difícil para Malfoy. Além das atividades, ele tinha que fazer as aulas extras sob a supervisão de Hermione, que ficava balançando aquele anel enorme diante de sua cara.

Quando o fim de semana chegou novamente, Draco acreditou que teria um tempo para si, longe do campo e da "insuportável sangue-ruim e seu ainda mais insuportável anel de noivado". Mas um alarme soou no alojamento no sábado logo pela manhã.

Ele saltou da cama olhando para Hermione, que também acordou com o barulho, e perguntou:

- O que é isso?

- Não faço a mínima idéia! Mas seja o que for, parece urgente!

Ela se trocou por trás do biombo e ia correr para fora quando sua instrutora entrou com um olhar muito preocupado:

- Missão especial! – falou Antonieta Crawlley – Os dois foram designados para uma missão especial e devem se apresentar em 5 minutos. Sem uniforme!

Ela saiu do alojamento, deixando uma Hermione boquiaberta e um Draco assustado. Sem nenhuma palavra, eles pegaram as capas, vassouras e varinhas e saíram. Foram até a sala de Crawlley e esperaram as orientações.

Hermione estava ansiosa e torcia as mãos sem parar. Draco olhava pela janela, os pensamentos vagando entre as inúmeras possibilidades de missão que eles poderiam enfrentar. Seu desejo era ser convocado desde o primeiro momento para acabar de caçar os últimos comensais que ainda resistiam, mesmo dois anos após a queda de Voldemort.

Crawlley saiu do escritório acompanhada de um bruxo muito gordo e estranho. A testa dele suava e as veias saltavam no pescoço, deixando claro o estado de nervosismo em que o homem se encontrava.

- Bom ver vocês já preparados! Acompanhem-me, por favor!

Os dois entraram no escritório e Crawlley foi direto ao assunto:

- Um objeto muito importante foi roubado a noite passada e vocês precisam recuperá-lo.

- Por que nós? – perguntou Draco – Não seria mais fácil mandar um auror já formado?

- Não! – tornou Crawlley ríspida e determinada – Os aurores formados já são bastante conhecidos e podem chamar a atenção. Vocês são os melhores alunos do curso e podem dar conta disso, com certeza. Aqui estão as orientações, com o local onde o objeto estava, a descrição dos ladrões e a lista de possíveis paradeiros dos mesmos.

- O que foi que roubaram, Crawlley? – perguntou Hermione.

- Roubaram o Espelho de Ojesed!

**Ae galera, essa é minha primeira Draco/Hermione e eu espero que vcs gostem! Aguardo as reviews... **


	2. Chapter 2

****************

**It must have been love**

**Capítulo II**

****************

O relatório que Crawlley passou para os dois jovens trazia informações completas sobre os fatos que antecederam ao roubo do Espelho. O objeto estava guardado na casa de Nicolau Flamel e eles só souberam de seu paradeiro na ocasião da morte da esposa do alquimista.

Quando o inventário foi aberto, ela havia deixado claro que o Espelho de Ojesed deveria ser devolvido para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Durante o transporte do Espelho, a comitiva que o levava foi abordada por homens encapuzados, que torturaram os transportadores e roubaram o objeto.

Não foi possível reconhecer nenhum dos assaltantes, mas não houve indícios de que fossem comensais. A única pista que tinham era a presença de um grupo de estrangeiros num hotel na periferia de Londres. Eles carregavam uma carga muito grande e não aceitaram guardá-la no depósito.

- O primeiro lugar que temos que ir é esse hotel – afirmou Hermione.

- Você vai passar a viagem inteira dando instruções?

- Claro! Sou sua supervisora esqueceu?

Malfoy balançou a cabeça em sinal de contrariedade, guardou a vassoura no malão de viagem e aparatou no Beco Diagonal. Hermione apareceu segundos depois e logo eles alcançaram o Caldeirão Furado.

- Ah, olá Tom! – disse Hermione procurando ser simpática. – Você pode conseguir um táxi trouxa para a gente?

O bruxo estranhou o pedido da garota, mas atendeu prontamente. Logo ele avisou que o táxi estava à espera na porta do bar.

- Táxi trouxa? – perguntou Malfoy indignado.

- Lógico! Ou você acha melhor aparatarmos no meio do hotel, assustando todo mundo e alertando os ladrões de que estamos por perto?

Draco emburrou e entrou no veículo ao lado de Hermione, demonstrando um claro desconforto por compartilhar um hábito trouxa. Ela deu o endereço para o motorista e quase 40 minutos depois eles chegavam a um beco mal-iluminado, com latas de lixo espalhadas e gatos por todos os lados.

- Realmente deplorável – comentou Malfoy com cara de nojo.

- É ali! – disse Hermione apontando para uma placa enferrujada em que há muito o nome do hotel esteve pintado.

Eles entraram no estabelecimento, puxando a pesada bagagem. O local estava praticamente vazio, a não ser por uns dois sujeitos sentados a um canto, conversando de um modo muito grosseiro.

- Com licença – falou Malfoy para o recepcionista. – Precisamos de um quarto!

O homem atrás do balcão tinha cara de poucos amigos. A barba por fazer e as olheiras profundas e escuras, contrastando com a pele amarelada e macilenta, davam ao sujeito uma aparência cansada e suja. Ele era o reflexo da espelunca em que teriam que passar a noite para proceder com as investigações.

Sem dizer muita coisa além do preço, ele indicou um lance de escadas e os dois jovens aurores subiram para o quarto de número 07, indicado no chaveiro de madeira meio carcomida.

Quando estavam na porta, o homem se ofereceu para guardar a bagagem pesada no depósito.

- Não precisa – Hermione apressou-se em dizer. – Gostamos de cuidar da nossa bagagem.

O homem deu de ombros e desceu para a recepção. Quando Hermione e Draco abriram a porta do quarto tiveram uma desagradável surpresa: só havia uma cama de casal. Sem poltronas, cadeiras ou almofadas extras. Apenas um armário velho, um espelho sujo e aquela cama.

Eles entraram no quarto sem dizer uma palavra. Obviamente o homem deduziu que eles eram um casal. Eles não explicaram nada e Malfoy simplesmente disse que precisavam de UM quarto.

Mudar de quarto àquela hora poderia chamar muita atenção e eles não precisavam disso. Hermione depositou a mala sobre a cama e com um gesto preciso de varinha, conjurou um belo saco de dormir.

Draco pegou o saco sobre a mala da moça, examinou atento e por fim falou com a voz arrastada, porém satisfeita:

- Obrigado! É muito confortável!

- Vo-você vai dormir no chão? – perguntou incrédula.

Um Malfoy dormindo no chão de uma espelunca, pensava a jovem, é um fato digno de ser registrado em todos os livros de História da Magia.

- Oras, Granger! Já dormi em lugares muito piores que este, mesmo antes do treinamento! Além disso, minha mãe me ensinou a ser um cavalheiro – retrucou zombeteiro e acrescentou - Apesar de não achar que você seja uma dama!

Hermione tacou o casaco embolado na cara do rapaz, que riu divertido da expressão de raiva que ela deixou transparecer. Ele estendeu o saco de dormir no chão, mas se sentou na cama, pensando no que fariam a seguir.

- Acho arriscado sair daqui. Nenhum trouxa se hospeda num hotel, por pior que seja, e já sai em seguida – comentou Hermione.

- Poderíamos rever o relatório da Crawlley e quem sabe procurar alguma pista no hotel. Nós teríamos que checar o livro de registros e conversar com hóspedes antigos e outros funcionários. Porque alguma coisa me diz que não é aquele cara lá embaixo que faz a arrumação daqui.

Hermione pegou o envelope e eles releram todas as informações, mas não encontraram nada de novo. Antes que Draco falasse qualquer coisa, Hermione pegou o telefone e acionou a recepção.

- Isso funciona? – perguntou Malfoy com um misto de brincadeira e dúvida.

A moça apenas acenou com a cabeça, enquanto na recepção o mesmo homem atendia ao telefone.

- Sim? – perguntou enfadonho o homem da recepção.

- Precisamos de... – olhou apressada pelo quarto procurando alguma coisa para pedir.

- Água – murmurou Draco depois de seguir o olhar de Hermione.

- Precisamos de água aqui. Pode mandar alguém trazer?

O homem nem respondeu. Desligou o telefone na cara de Hermione e ela ficou sem entender se seria atendida ou não.

Pouco depois uma pancada na porta indicou que alguém levava a água. Hermione abriu a porta com seu mais amistoso sorriso e deu de cara com uma velha senhora, trajando um vestido cinza escuro e um avental que deixou de ser branco e limpo há muito tempo. A velha entregou a garrafa de água e já ia saindo quando Hermione agradeceu:

- Muito obrigada!

A velha parou na mesma hora e voltou para encarar melhor a jovem. Nunca em todos os anos que trabalhava naquele lugar alguém lhe agradecera. Hermione, por sua vez, teve a mesma simpatia para com a velha que tinha com os elfos domésticos.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou para a senhora que continuava parada no corredor, o olhar fixo em Hermione.

- Elisa – respondeu com uma voz fraca, não de doente, mas de quem se acostumou a não ter com quem conversar.

- A senhora trabalha aqui há muito tempo, Dona Elisa? - perguntou sendo amável.

- Vinte e oito anos – respondeu com um longo suspiro, enquanto permitia se encostar à parede mofada – Há exatos vinte e oito anos que eu sou obrigada a agüentar o mau humor e as esquisitices das pessoas que se hospedam aqui. Vocês são o primeiro casal simpático que encontro.

- Se aqui é tão ruim, por que a senhora não mudou de emprego? – perguntou Malfoy, aproximando-se da porta e entrando na conversa com seu costumeiro jeito arrogante.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de censura, mas a velha não se incomodou com a pergunta do rapaz, que agora esperava pela resposta com o cotovelo encostado no batente. Era tão difícil conversar com alguém, que a primeira pessoa que demonstrasse algum interesse em suas histórias poderia perguntar o que quisesse.

- Essa espelunca era do meu marido. Assim que casei vim trabalhar aqui e depois que ele morreu, já estava velha demais para mudar de vida. Só os jovens é que têm força para mudar! Os velhos já estão muito viciados em suas próprias rotinas.

Os três voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Um silêncio confortável, onde cada um pensava no que fazer depois. Foi Elisa quem falou primeiro:

- Vocês me parecem muito finos para estar num lugar como este.

- Gostamos de lugares mais simples – respondeu Hermione ainda mais amável.

- Ah querida, aqui não é um lugar simples... É um lugar sujo e pobre. Ponto de encontro de bêbados, moradores de rua quando ganham algum trocado e ladrões.

- Ladrões? – falou Malfoy, realmente preocupado em perder alguma de suas preciosas roupas confeccionadas nas melhores lojas bruxas.

- Ah, não se preocupe, meu rapaz. Eles vêm aqui para esconder suas tralhas e depois vão embora. Nunca levam nada. A não ser quando tem pulgas nas camas.

A velha deu uma risada asmática e sinistra, que logo se transformou numa tosse. Arrumou os fios de cabelo grisalho que teimavam em sair do coque torto no alto da cabeça e se preparou para sair, mas Hermione a chamou, dando à voz a fragilidade de um jarro de cristal que está para ser derrubado.

- A senhora tem certeza que não há perigo?

A velha olhou piedosa para Hermione e respondeu:

- Tenho, minha menina! Os ladrões dessa semana foram embora hoje pela manhã e já levaram tudo que esconderam no quarto 16. Até agora não entendo como couberam cinco pessoas e mais toda aquela bagagem no quarto.

- Era muita coisa? – insistiu a jovem mantendo as feições de moça frágil e indefesa.

- Ah, era sim! Cada coisa grande! Carregavam um baú cheio de objetos que faziam barulho. Acho que eram rádios. E um quadro enorme, com moldura dourada. Quer dizer, eu pensei que era um quadro, mas depois percebi que era um espelho.

- Um espelho?

- É, estranho não acham? Quem ia querer roubar um espelho?

- A senhora se olhou nele? – indagou novamente.

- Não! Eles nem me deixavam limpar o quarto na semana que estiveram aqui. E mesmo assim, mantiveram o espelho o tempo todo coberto. Agora eu preciso descer, se Eddie der pela minha ausência vai ser uma confusão!

A velha saiu arrastando os chinelos de pano pelo corredor e Hermione ainda se demorou um pouco antes de entrar. Trancou a porta e sentou na cama, encostando-se à cabeceira. Encolheu as pernas e abraçou-as junto ao corpo.

Malfoy não falou nada. Sabia que agora ela iria pensar. Era sempre assim. Quando saíam de uma aula interessante ou quando recebiam algum enigma para decifrar, Hermione voltava para o alojamento e sentava naquela mesma posição.

"_Agora ela vai morder o canto direito do lábio inferior" – _pensou o rapaz_. – "Depois vai puxar uma mecha de cabelo com a mão esquerda e vai começar a enrolar entre os dedos."_

Olhou divertido vendo que Hermione realmente fazia sempre as mesmas coisas. Ela, assim como ele, era completamente previsível em suas atitudes. Mas há poucos instantes ela fez uma coisa que o deixou perturbado:mostrou-se frágil.

Apesar de ter convivido com ela inclusive nas aulas de "Simulação", uma espécie de dramaturgia, que ensinava não só técnicas de disfarce, mas também de comportamento, ele nunca tinha visto "aquela Hermione".

A única Hermione que conhecia era grifinória. A senhora sabe tudo, insuportavelmente inteligente, poderosa e corajosa.

Não falou nada. Enquanto ela estivesse raciocinando, ele poderia observá-la sem problemas. Ela não prestava atenção a mais nada além dos próprios pensamentos.

"_Agora ela vai jogar a cabeça para trás e suspirar"_ – pensou, vendo em seguida que acertava as ações da companheira de missão mais uma vez. Deixou-se sorrir com o canto da boca diante da constatação.

- Uma verdadeira elfa-doméstica – bradou a jovem saltando da cama, num ato que Malfoy não conseguiu prever e que o sobressaltou.

- Do que está falando?

- Da Elisa. Você não viu como ela é? Para um elfo, só faltam as orelhas pontudas!

- Era na situação da velhota que você estava pensando esse tempo todo? Não acredito! – exasperou-se ele.

- Ora, eu posso muito bem pensar em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo!

- Claro que pode! Você pode tudo! É a Senhorita Hermione Perfeita Granger! Só podia mesmo ser a melhor amiga do Potter Perfeito.

- Por que você não deixa de ser um parasita e faz alguma coisa por conta própria ao invés de esperar que eu sempre tome a iniciativa?

- É exatamente o que eu vou fazer!

Ele deu as costas à moça e saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Hermione ainda deu um passo pensando em ir atrás dele, mas deteve-se. Malfoy já era um bruxo adulto e apesar de estar sob a sua supervisão, precisava aprender a ser menos impulsivo.

Aproveitou que ele não estava presente e colocou sua roupa de dormir. Uma camisola comprida, azul clara, de pano leve e alças de renda. Jogou-se na cama disposta a descansar um pouco.

O dia ainda estava alto, mas eles acordaram muito cedo e durante a noite precisariam estar prontos para partir assim que checassem os nomes usados nos livros de registros do hotel.

Por tudo o que leu no relatório, sabia que não estava lidando com profissionais. Eles pareciam ligeiramente displicentes em relação aos objetos que roubaram, como se não soubessem do real poder que se encerrava neles. Além disso, caso os ladrões fossem bruxos, teriam tido o cuidado de apagar a memória do pessoal do hotel.

Ela rolou na cama, inquieta. Fechou os olhos e procurou pensar em coisas agradáveis e relaxantes. Mas, por mais que se esforçasse, a imagem de Draco a chamando de Senhorita Perfeita e saindo irritado, batendo a porta atrás de si, teimava em voltar à sua mente.

- Ele está demorando! – comentou para o teto.

Em seguida, olhou o relógio. Draco estava fora há uma hora e meia. E isso não era um bom sinal. Levantou-se da cama, vestiu o roupão e desceu a procura do rapaz.

Andava silenciosa, como um auror deve andar, sem chamar a atenção de nada nem de ninguém. Alcançou a recepção, mas não viu nenhum sinal de Malfoy.

- Por favor – chamou o homem da recepção que agora ela sabia se chamar Eddie – O senhor por acaso viu o meu... "noivo"?

- Saiu faz algum tempo! – respondeu lançando um olhar malicioso para a moça de camisola em pleno hall.

Hermione reconheceu aquele olhar e tratou de cobrir o colo ainda mais com a gola do roupão. Eddie não pareceu se intimidar com a postura recatada da jovem e deu alguns passos, saindo de trás do balcão e aproximando-se com olhos ávidos.

A jovem sentiu o coração disparar. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentia apavorada. Sabia enfrentar comensais e lobisomens, vampiros e dragões, mas ali teria que enfrentar um homem. Um simples trouxa que parecia não ter nenhum tipo de escrúpulo.

Ela notou que a porta e as janelas do hotel estavam convenientemente trancadas. E odiou Malfoy com toda a força de sua alma. Ele a deixara ali e agora era o responsável por aquela situação humilhante.

Estava desarmada, pois saiu do quarto sem levar a varinha. Suas roupas de dormir não tinham bolsos para escondê-la e a jovem acreditou que encontraria Malfoy na recepção, jogando conversa fora e tentando descobrir mais alguma informação. Não imaginou que ele fosse ser tão inconseqüente a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa fora do hotel.

As pernas tremiam e ela sentiu que se tentasse correr poderia acabar caindo. Agradeceu a informação de Eddie e virou-se apressada para as escadas.

- Para quê a pressa? – falou Eddie, puxando a garota pela faixa que prendia o roupão à cintura.

- Acho melhor você me soltar – respondeu aflita, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços fortes que procuravam envolvê-la.

- Sabe? Não é sempre que uma mocinha assim, tão nova e limpa, aparece por aqui. Ainda mais de camisola!

Os olhos de Hermione já estavam cheios de água. Ela sentia o cheiro ocre de tabaco e álcool que recendia da pele de Eddie e lhe provocava náuseas.

Tentou pensar numa maneira de se livrar daquela situação, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Justo ela, Hermione Jane Granger, a melhor aluna do curso de aurores, não conseguia se defender de um simples trouxa.

Passou sua vida inteira estudando e decorando todos os livros que via pela frente. Aprendeu tudo o que uma bruxa deve aprender e muito mais. Mas sua educação falhou num único ponto: ensinar-lhe o quanto os homens podem ser inescrupulosos e violentos.

Eddie a enlaçara de tal jeito que ela não tinha como reagir. Enquanto procurava levantar-lhe a barra da camisola com uma mão, tapava a boca de Hermione com a outra. Empregava tanta brutalidade que a jovem logo começou a ficar sem ar.

Ela sentiu que não agüentaria por muito tempo e acabaria perdendo os sentidos. Mas, de repente, o homem simplesmente gemeu de dor e desabou, levando-a junto para o chão.

A porta do hotel estava escancarada e ali, recortado pela pouca iluminação que vinha da rua, estava Malfoy. O rapaz olhava Eddie com um ódio muito maior do que jamais sentiu por qualquer comensal. Ainda apontava a varinha para o homem caído, apesar de agora estar com as mãos trêmulas e os lábios crispados.

Quando se certificou que Eddie estava nocauteado, correu para onde estava caído e o tirou de cima de Hermione.

Ela chorava desgostosa e parecia não ter forças nem para se pôr de pé. Draco empurrou o corpo estuporado de Eddie para trás do balcão e sem pensar duas vezes, pegou Hermione no colo e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto n° 07. Colocou a companheira na cama e a cobriu até os ombros. Virou-se para a porta e trancou-a com mágica.

- Amanhã cedo vamos embora daqui! – falou determinado.

Hermione continuava soluçando, encolhida na cama. Sentia vergonha de ter falhado daquele jeito.

Draco pegou um copo com água e passou às mãos da garota. Quando ela aceitou a água que ele lhe oferecia, o rapaz baixou os olhos e disse:

- Me desculpa! Mesmo...

Hermione lançou o copo para longe da cama e pulou no pescoço de Malfoy com um daqueles abraços que até então só Harry e Rony conheciam. Um abraço de alívio, de agradecimento, de reconhecimento! Ficou ali soluçando alguns instantes, enquanto Draco não reagia, aparvalhado com a situação.

Por fim, retribuiu o abraço, e ficou ali, sentindo aquele cheiro doce, mistura de flores e frutas que sempre exalava da pele da moça. Definitivamente, ali estava uma outra Hermione que ele não conhecia. Uma capaz de se emocionar, de ser frágil de verdade, de precisar de ajuda e de saber como agradecer.

Sorriu pensando quantas "Hermiones" ainda conheceria ao longo da missão. Mas no fundo sabia que aquilo não fazia diferença. Poderiam ser mais 100 e todas elas teriam aquele mesmo cheiro.

Sem se desvencilhar do abraço da moça, deu um sorriso zombeteiro e falou:

- Espero que coloque isso no meu relatório, Granger! Quem sabe assim a Crawlley me livra de você de uma vez por todas!


	3. Chapter 3

****************

**It must have been love**

**Capítulo III**

****************

Assim que a madrugada chegou, Malfoy se certificou de que não havia nenhuma movimentação no hotel. Vendo tudo calmo, eles arrumaram as coisas e desceram para a recepção. Hermione pegou o livro de registros e procurou pelo quarto de n° 16.

- Aqui! Uma semana em nome de Anthony Hilberg – falou Hermione.

- Perfeito. Um nome desses não deve ser tão comum! Agora vamos, antes que alguém nos veja e venha amolar.

- Só um instante – pediu a moça.

Ela agitou a varinha para o livro e apagou os nomes que haviam usado para o registro do hotel.

Os dois aparataram discretamente em seguida. Precisavam acessar os arquivos do Ministério da Magia para tentar encontrar os ladrões. No Ministério seria fácil descobrir se aquele nome era de um bruxo ou de um aborto.

Chegaram à cabine telefônica, discaram o número do Departamento de Registro Mágico e desceram. Ainda era noite, mas o departamento que precisavam ir era um dos poucos que sempre fazia plantão.

Do átrio eles se dirigiram para o 3° andar, onde encontraram uma bruxa gordinha que se parecia muito com a mulher do retrato na porta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Oi, Mildred! – saudou Hermione, cujo humor melhorou 100% quando se viu longe do hotel e de seu recepcionista asqueroso.

- Boa noite, menina! O que faz por aqui? Não me diga que veio registrar alguém?

- Não, Mildred! Está louca?

- Ah, nunca se sabe! E depois que o Arthur me contou do seu noivado com o filho dele, bem, podia ser, né?

Draco soltou um suspiro irritado. Aquela _"conversa de comadres"_ lhe aborrecia profundamente.

- Mildred, eu preciso de um favor. Tenho que checar este nome aqui – disse Hermione entregando um pedaço de pergaminho para a bruxa.

Com o pergaminho em mãos, ela sumiu atrás de uma fileira de arquivos, fazendo barulho quando as gavetas se abriam, espalhando os registros pela sala de uma maneira não muito organizada. Depois de uns 15 minutos de procura, ela voltou com o pedaço de papel e informou:

- Sinto muito, querida! Esse nome que você me deu não é bruxo nem nunca foi!

Sem perder tempo, Hermione emendou:

- Posso abusar da sua ajuda, Mildred? Eu preciso muito encontrar essa pessoa...

- Já sei, já sei! Vou fazer o pedido pra você!

A bruxa voltou mais uma vez para o fundo dos arquivos, murmurando alguma coisa e se jogou numa cadeira velha para escrever num pedaço de pergaminho.

- O que ela vai fazer? – perguntou Draco que nunca tinha ido até aquele setor do Ministério antes.

O rapaz sempre preferiu ficar nos setores mais influentes e nunca se interessou pelos departamentos "inferiores".

- Ela vai me dar um pedido para investigar o nome do sujeito junto ao Departamento de Relação com os Trouxas.

- Mas esse é o novo departamento que o pai do Weasley coordena. Por que você simplesmente não pediu um favor ao seu sogrinho?

- Porque o Sr Weasley é muito correto – respondeu frisando bem essa palavra, ignorando momentaneamente que o hobby do Sr Weasley era justamente "quebrar algumas das regras" de mau uso dos artefatos trouxas. – E prefere que tudo seja feito de acordo com as normas.

- Aqui está – interrompeu-os Mildred. – O requerimento!

Hermione deu um beijo estalado na bochecha rosada da bruxa gordinha e agradeceu.

- Você é ótima, Mildred!

Eles voltaram para o átrio, dispostos a procurarem Arthur Weasley o mais rápido possível, quando Draco se deu conta de que não havia amanhecido.

- Vamos para o Departamento de Aurores. Quem sabe conseguimos descansar um pouco enquanto esperamos seu sogrinho aparecer – falou bocejando.

Hermione concordou e logo eles estavam acomodados nos sofás do departamento. A jovem amarrou os cabelos e pegou uma revista para ler.

Draco enrolou a capa sobre o corpo e sentiu o sono arrebatar-lhe. A verdade é que não conseguiu descansar no hotel. Passou o tempo todo vigiando o sono de Hermione e reforçando os feitiços que mantinham a porta trancada. Mesmo com o corpo pedindo um descanso, ele não conseguia fechar os olhos. Com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, ele olhava para a jovem adormecida e pensava o que poderia lhe fazer se preocupar tanto com ela.

Agora, quase de manhã, ele precisava dormir um pouco.

"_Se não, essa sangue ruim vai se achar mais do que já é!"_ – pensou com um mau humor típico de crianças sonolentas.

Ali no sofá, Hermione fingia ler a revista que tinha em mãos. Seus pensamentos, na verdade, estavam voltados para os acontecimentos da tarde anterior. Não, ela não remoia a incapacidade de se defender, apesar desse detalhe ainda incomodar.

Na verdade, pensava no que Draco havia feito. Seu socorro preciso e providencial. Seus braços a levantando do chão e levando para o quarto. As mãos brancas, com dedos compridos e fortes puxando a coberta para cima dela e depois estendendo-lhe um copo com água.

E o pedido de desculpas. Sincero e envergonhado.

"_Deve ser assim que os Malfoy se desculpam"_ – pensou, embora algo lhe dissesse que isso não era uma característica que pudesse ser aplicada àquela família.

Lembrou do abraço apertado que lhe deu, não como um agradecimento, mas como o alívio depois do momento de desespero. Ela apenas quis ter certeza de que não estava sozinha naquele quarto de hotel.

Hermione sempre foi uma mulher muito racional. Era difícil vê-la acreditar em qualquer teoria. Precisava de provas. Sempre. E se ela pudesse tocar, sentir as provas com as próprias mãos, melhor!

Naquela tarde, ela precisou tocar em Malfoy para se certificar de que ele estava ali e não a deixaria sozinha. Não conteve o impulso e abraçou-o. Sentiu que o coração dele disparou, mas relacionou o fato ao susto que ele deve ter tomado com a atitude estranha dela.

Depois, deitada na cama, fechou os olhos para tentar dormir. Não conseguiu pegar no sono, mas por um breve momento conseguiu esquecer que estava naquele lugar repugnante. Imaginou-se em um lugar bem mais confortável, iluminado e agradável. Um lugar que fosse dela e de Draco.

"_Meu e de Rony"_ - insistiu para si mesma, surpresa com o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam.

No Departamento de Aurores, a jovem ainda questionava-se sobre essa confusão de sentimentos. Levantou os olhos da revista e olhou pela janela encantada do Ministério. Viu satisfeita que os primeiros raios de sol já coloriam o horizonte. Virou o rosto e ficou observando Malfoy ressonar no sofá. Encolhido como uma criança, ele respirava baixinho e parecia em paz.

Nada daquele ar arrogante de quando estava acordado. Nada de olhares entediados ou sorrisos sarcásticos. Nenhum sinal de ser um Malfoy. Naquele momento ele era apenas um belo rapaz loiro adormecido.

Hermione sentiu o próprio coração disparar, embora não soubesse, ou não quisesse admitir, o porquê. Draco se mexeu no sofá e abriu os olhos, ainda sonolento. Hermione levantou apressada, derrubando a revista e ficando visivelmente envergonhada.

- O que foi, Granger? Envergonhada por dormir em serviço? – provocou Draco.

Ela ignorou o comentário e manteve-se de costas para o rapaz enquanto conjurava uma xícara de chá bem quente. Sentou-se novamente na poltrona confortável e começou a beber em silêncio.

- Já amanheceu! – comentou Draco – A que horas o sogrinho vem pro serviço?

- Daqui a meia hora ele já deve chegar – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do fundo da xícara.

Draco imitou a jovem e também conjurou uma xícara de chá. Sentou-se ao seu lado e bebeu em silêncio. Hermione depositou a xícara vazia sobre um móvel, ajeitou o cabelo e a capa e chamou por Draco.

Os dois desceram até o andar em que Arthur Weasley trabalhava e deram com o bruxo na porta do escritório.

- Hermione, que surpresa! O que faz aqui? – perguntou o Sr Weasley se adiantando e dando um beijo no rosto da moça.

- Estou a serviço do Departamento, Sr Weasley.

- E o Malfoy está com você? – perguntou intrigado.

- Sim, fomos designados para uma missão. Roubaram o Espelho de Ojesed e nós temos que descobrir quem foi e recuperá-lo.

Malfoy continuava um passo atrás de Hermione. Não fazia questão de cumprimentar Arthur e por isso mesmo se deixou ficar de fora da conversa. Apenas respondeu com um gesto de cabeça ao cumprimento do bruxo.

- Só quero ver a cara que o Rony vai fazer quando souber. Ele sempre achou que você sairia para missões junto com o Harry. Apesar de eu sempre explicar que o Harry está um ano atrás de você no curso. De qualquer forma, eu ouvi falar desse roubo. Agora, o que foi que veio fazer aqui nesta seção, exatamente?

- Vim falar exatamente com o senhor. Preciso da ficha policial deste homem aqui. Já fiz o requerimento com a Mildred e o formulário está aqui.

Ela entregou o papel ao bruxo, que sorriu satisfeito diante da eficácia de sua futura nora.

- Vou precisar de alguns minutinhos, Hermione. Você se importa em esperar na minha sala?

Ela fez que não e puxou Draco para acompanhá-la. A sala de Arthur Weasley era pequena, porém confortável. Havia um divã de veludo vermelho escuro próximo à janela, um cabideiro num canto da sala, uma mesa no centro com 3 cadeiras, sendo uma para Arthur e outras duas de frente à dele. Um abajur, penas, tinteiros e muitos pergaminhos entulhavam a mesa do bruxo, demonstrando que ele tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Arthur sentou-se e redigiu um bilhete, enviando-o em forma de aviãozinho encantado. Depois pegou o formulário entregue por Hermione, reescreveu algumas coisas nele e o lançou na lareira, jogando em seguida um pó azulado sobre a lenha, que crepitou vivamente.

- Aceitam um chá? Ou preferem comer alguma coisa? – perguntou Arthur.

- Obrigado! Já comemos. – respondeu Malfoy que havia se jogado no divã sem a menor cerimônia.

Não havia necessidade de ter boas maneiras com gente como os Weasley. Não eram mais pobretões, mas para os Malfoy, eles sempre seriam traidores do sangue.

Hermione lançou um olhar de censura para o companheiro e aceitou o chá que o Sr Weasley lhe oferecia. Enquanto esperavam, eles ficaram conversando sobre os acontecimentos na Toca, a primeira partida de Rony na etapa classificatória para a Copa do Mundo de Quadribol e sobre os preparativos para o casamento.

- Não tem porquê pensar nisso tão cedo, Sr Weasley – respondeu Hermione levemente corada e olhando discretamente para Draco que fechava a cara ainda mais. – Ainda quero terminar o curso de auror primeiro.

- Eu sei, Hermione. Mas é bom pensar em tudo com muita calma. Molly está radiante, pensando em como vai organizar a festa. Seria melhor se o Harry se decidisse logo também. Assim faríamos o casamento de vocês no mesmo dia, não seria uma grande idéia?

Hermione nem teve tempo de responder, e respirou aliviada por isso, porque a lareira crepitou de novo e um calhamaço de pergaminho dobrado e envelhecido saltou de lá para a mesa de Arthur.

- Ah, aqui está o que você me pediu. A ficha completa de Anthony Hilberg. Parece que o homem que vocês estão procurando não é boa coisa. Ele tem dezenas de passagens por roubo, extorsão, tráfico e até dois homicídios.

Draco aprumou-se no divã e passou a ouvir com atenção. Aquelas informações eram importantes e ele queria decorá-las para não dar motivos para a sangue-ruim implicar com ele.

- Estranho... – murmurou Arthur enquanto passava folha por folha às mãos de Hermione.

- O que é estranho? – perguntou Draco se levantando finalmente e aproximando-se por trás da jovem para observar as folhas que estavam nas mãos dela.

- Esse Hilberg teve seu nome ligado a um problema seríssimo há 6 anos. Um problema que envolveu a comercialização de artefatos de magia negra entre trouxas.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione lançando um olhar para Malfoy parado ao seu lado.

O rapaz correspondeu ao olhar da moça e ambos se voltaram para Arthur Weasley interessados.

- Ele foi preso por contrabando. Aparentemente roubava antigüidades. Mas pela ficha de registro dele no nosso departamento, essas antigüidades foram retiradas da Borgin & Burkes.

- Mas ele não é bruxo! A velhota lá de cima já verificou isso pra gente. Como pôde ter acesso à Travessa do Tranco? – indagou Draco visivelmente preocupado.

- Alguém o levou até lá – respondeu o Sr Weasley enrugando a testa enquanto lia o resto do último pergaminho.

Hermione e Draco olhavam apreensivos. Era melhor esperar o bruxo ler tudo e só então perguntar o que mais havia na documentação. Deveria ser algo muito sério, pois quando tirou os olhos do documento, Arthur Weasley estava ligeiramente pálido e sua mãe apertava o papel com mais força do que seria normal.

- Vocês não estão lidando com um simples roubo. A pessoa que fez isso sabia exatamente o que buscava. E eu engulo o meu guarda-chuva aberto se ele estivesse agindo por conta própria.

- Acha que ele roubou o espelho a mando de alguém? – perguntou Hermione já se colocando de pé.

Draco reparou que ela estava tensa. Apertava a varinha com a mão direita e os nós dos dedos já estavam brancos. Ele se aproximou da garota e tocou seu pulso. Ela estremeceu, encarou o rapaz e afrouxou a mão que apertava a varinha.

- Sim, é o que eu acho. Anthony Hilberg é primo de Francis Avery.

- Avery? Ele era um comensal, assim como meu pai. Vivia em minha casa e nunca nos mencionou um primo trouxa – falou Malfoy sem entender nada.

- Você acha mesmo que um comensal da morte ia assumir que tem um lado trouxa na família? Você mesmo se recusava a admitir que Tonks era sua prima! – retrucou Hermione.

A jovem estava realmente nervosa. Não que não se sentisse preparada para encarar uma missão de verdade. Ela já enfrentara coisas muito piores antes mesmo de concluir Hogwarts. Mas naquela época sempre se apoiava em Harry, Rony e até Gina. E naquele momento precisaria se apoiar em Malfoy. Um ex-comensal, que ainda tinha a Marca Negra tatuada na pele, embora a imagem estivesse já bastante apagada.

"_E se ele tiver uma "recaída"? E se colocar toda a missão a perder?"_ – pensava a moça, encarando o companheiro.

- Você tem razão! – respondeu Malfoy indignado – Eu me recusava a admitir. Mas agora não me recuso mais. E seria bom você se lembrar que minha mãe agora mora com a tia Andrômeda!

Os olhos de Malfoy brilhavam com ódio da moça que o encarava como se o inimigo fosse ele. Achava que já tinha dado provas suficientes de que lado estava e não aceitaria que uma estúpida sangue-ruim duvidasse da sua dignidade.

O Sr Weasley interrompeu a discussão e falou:

- Vocês devem procurar Alastor Moody agora mesmo! – sentenciou Arthur – Ele pode lhes dizer onde encontrar Hilberg.

Os dois encararam Arthur ao mesmo tempo e sem dizer uma palavra, em seguida saíram da sala para aparatar no corredor, em direção à casa de Alastor Moody.

Arthur Weasley ficou sentado em seu escritório, balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto reunia a papelada que Hermione fiscalizou minutos antes. Pensou na discussão dos dois aurores ali na sua frente. Eles brigavam do mesmo jeito que ela e seu filho, Rony, costumavam brigar na adolescência.

Se Arthur soubesse que as brigas de Hermione e Rony queriam dizer muito mais do que os insultos e a raiva que faiscava nos olhos de cada um, não teria gostado nem um pouco do que presenciou.


	4. Chapter 4

****************

**It must have been love**

**Capítulo IV**

****************

Os dois jovens aparataram a uma distância segura da casa de Alastor Moody. O ex-auror ficava mais paranóico com o passar do tempo e eles precisavam sinalizar com as varinhas para indicar que queriam se aproximar. Isso evitava que Moody os recebesse com uma saraivada de feitiços e equipamentos desenvolvidos especialmente para capturar intrusos.

Quando avistou as fagulhas conhecidas, o velho Moody saiu de casa, arrastando a perna mecânica com mais dificuldade que o normal. Deu um sorriso simpático para Hermione enquanto seu olho mágico revistava Draco.

- Ah, é tão bom ver a bruxa mais brilhante da Inglaterra de novo! O que a traz aqui, Srta. Granger? E em tão agradável companhia?

Moody sabia ser desagradável quando queria, e lançou a Malfoy um sorriso sarcástico e assustador que deformava ainda mais seu rosto.

- Moody, nós estamos com um problema e precisamos encontrar uma pessoa. Foi o Sr Weasley quem disse que você poderia nos ajudar – explicou Hermione.

- Esse aguado está trabalhando com você? – perguntou Moody como se o jovem não estivesse ali.

- Sim, Draco está me ajudando. A Crawlley considera ele um dos melhores alunos da nossa turma.

- Se a Crawlley diz...- falou Moody dando de ombros e fazendo sinal para que ambos entrassem na casa.

O lugar onde Alastor Moody morava era uma cópia fiel de seu dono. Tinha um aspecto de remendo por todos os lados. Os móveis eram cobertos por inúmeros aparelhos estranhos que se moviam sozinhos e emitiam barulhos agudos.

Havia pedaços de pergaminhos por todos os lados com nomes e fotos dos bruxos mais procurados do século. Ao lado deles, imensos diagramas feitos pelo próprio Moody traçavam possíveis localizações desses bruxos.

Ele se jogou pesadamente sobre uma cadeira nada confortável, mas que lhe permitia esticar a perna sadia e a mecânica com mais facilidade. Indicou dois banquinhos estofados de veludo azul marinho e esperou que os jovens se sentassem.

- Bem, agora me diga o nome do bruxo e eu lhe digo onde encontrá-lo.

- Não é um bruxo, exatamente – explicou Hermione.

- Um aborto? Difícil ver abortos metidos em encrencas – comentou Moody soltando uma risada realmente divertida.

- Na verdade estamos atrás de um trouxa – cortou Malfoy que sentia imensa vontade de deixar aquela casa.

Apesar de saber que não havia sido Alastor Moody que o transformou em doninha no quarto ano em Hogwarts, era da imagem daquele ex-auror que ele se lembrava. E era a situação humilhante de ficar passeando dentro das calças de Crabbe que assombrava seus pesadelos, embora ele não admitisse isso para ninguém.

- O nome dele é Anthony Hilberg e pelo que o Sr Weasley conseguiu apurar para nós, ele é...

- Primo de Francis Avery – completou Moody. – Então o Hilberg anda aprontando de novo? Bom, posso lhe dar alguns endereços onde ele sempre acaba indo.

Moody puxou um pedaço de pergaminho e rabiscou alguns nomes de locais em vários lugares de Londres e até fora da capital.

- Aqui está – disse entregando o papel para Hermione.

Ela agradeceu e se despediu. Antes de saírem, Moody ainda deu vários avisos sobre como Hilberg poderia ser perigoso e sobre o conhecimento do mundo bruxo que ele tem. Seus capangas eram completos idiotas, mas Anthony Hilberg era astuto e por isso mesmo o trouxa preferido de todo bruxo das trevas.

- Para qual desses lugares vamos primeiro? – perguntou Hermione entregando o pergaminho a Draco.

O rapaz examinou todas as possibilidades e sugeriu:

- Podemos começar pelo mais óbvio: a antiga Alameda 4 de maio.

- Que raio de lugar é esse? – perguntou Hermione, achando muito estranho o fato de Malfoy dizer que era um endereço óbvio.

- Uau, finalmente eu vou poder ensinar alguma coisa para a Srta. Sabe Tudo?

A expressão deliciada no rosto do rapaz o deixava particularmente atraente e nem mesmo a contrariedade de Hermione a impedia de reparar nele. Aquele sorriso propositalmente torto e o olhar vitorioso eram provocadores e a jovem bruxa teve que se virar rapidamente para que ele não notasse suas bochechas corando.

- Eu não sou obrigada a conhecer todos os lugares imundos que você freqüenta, Malfoy!

A resposta saiu mais dura do que ela imaginou. Mas a provocação de Draco foi além do que agüentava. Não suportava que ninguém questionasse sua inteligência, e suportava menos ainda quando a faziam pensar em outra pessoa que não Rony.

Draco estava boquiaberto. Hermione já fora agressiva com ele várias vezes, mas em nenhuma delas o chamou pelo sobrenome. Na verdade ela só o chamava de "você", e "Draco" quando estava de bom humor.

Ele deu um passo, segurou o braço da garota com força e a virou de frente para si. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e falou, muito sério:

- Foi só uma brincadeira! Agora, se quiser saber, essa rua é a passagem alternativa para a Travessa do Tranco. Os bruxos que não querem ser vistos andando entre o Beco Diagonal e a "rua das trevas" usam uma passagem que fica nessa alameda.

Hermione se desvencilhou da mão do rapaz e massageou o braço no local onde ele a segurou. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas quando ela respondeu, magoada:

- Então vamos até lá!

Aparatou o mais rápido que conseguiu, deixando Malfoy para trás irritado consigo mesmo. Antes de sumir, ele pôde ver que Hermione se esforçava para não chorar. E a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi na sua estupidez. Com certeza, segurá-la daquele jeito quando ela tinha escapado de ser violentada há menos de 24 horas não foi sua melhor atitude.

Aparatou em seguida e a encontrou encostada a um velho carro, estacionado na alameda vazia. Seu rosto estava impassível, sem sinais de qualquer emoção. Ele não falou nada, andou mais alguns metros e parou diante de um portão enferrujado que dava para um jardim em completo abandono.

Atravessou o portão e rumou para o fundo do terreno, onde retirou um dos tijolos da parede com extrema facilidade e logo um grande aro surgiu, dando passagem diretamente para a Travessa do Tranco.

Hermione o seguia de perto e imitou quando o rapaz colocou o capuz sobre a cabeça. Realmente, os cabelos de Draco chamavam tanta atenção quanto os cabelos da família Weasley.

Além disso, todos os freqüentadores daquele pedaço da Inglaterra seguiam a moda de encobrirem seus rostos. Assim, eles passariam despercebidos.

Os dois deveriam procurar uma estalagem, ao estilo do Caldeirão Furado, cujo nome era Toca do Dragão. Ficava a poucos metros da Borgin & Burkes. Eles andavam apressados como todas as pessoas naquele beco. Não se falavam, mas vez ou outra, um deles olhava o companheiro de soslaio, certificando-se de que estava bem.

Chegaram à Toca do Dragão e agora precisavam se decidir. O fato era que eles deveriam entrar e checar se Hilberg estava por ali. O que criava o impasse era a abordagem a ser usada para entrar na estalagem e perguntar sobre o trouxa.

- Eu tive uma idéia – falou Hermione quebrando o silêncio magoado que tanto incomodava Malfoy. – Mas você precisa me dar carta branca!

Draco ponderou. Ficar a mercê das idéias da Granger era no mínimo perigoso. No entanto, todas as idéias que ela teve até aquele momento haviam funcionado.

- Está bem, Granger, eu lhe dou carta branca – respondeu resignado.

Antes de explicar qualquer coisa, ela apontou a varinha para ele e lançou um feitiço que ele não foi capaz de bloquear. Sentiu sua pele arder e a cabeça repuxar tanto que não conteve um gemido de pânico e dor.

Quando a sensação passou, ele viu Hermione satisfeita e com o peito inflado, orgulhosa do que havia feito. Draco se virou para o vidro da vitrine atrás de si e observou a mudança provocada pela jovem.

Agora ele não era mais o loiro bonito de sempre. Suas feições estava levemente mais endurecidas e seus cabelos haviam ficado mais compridos e escuros. Quando se voltou para falar com a garota, ela apontava a varinha para os próprios cabelos que ficaram imediatamente lisos e chegavam até a sua cintura.

- Agora me ouça. – pediu Hermione – Nós vamos entrar nesse lugar e sentar para beber alguma coisa. Depois vamos começar uma discussão e você vai me chamar do seu insulto favorito. Mas tem que fazer isso com raiva e bem alto, combinado?

- Qual o objetivo dessa baixaria toda? – perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Se o tal Hilberg e seus amigos estiverem aqui vão ficar incomodados com isso.

- E se isso não acontecer? Afinal, ele pode muito bem fingir que é um bruxo, já que conhece tanto assim sobre a gente.

- Se isso acontecer, a gente inverte a situação. Eu saio da estalagem e você fica conversando com ele, até ganhar sua confiança.

- Quem disse que eu vou conseguir ganhar a confiança desse trouxa?

- Oras, você é um Malfoy ou não? Que eu me lembre você sempre conseguiu o que quis! – disse em falsa bajulação.

Ela virou as costas para o rapaz, jogando graciosamente os cabelos para trás, e seguiu para a estalagem. Draco conteve um sorriso e a seguiu. Sim, ele era um Malfoy, embora acreditasse que o que ele mais queria naquele momento fosse impossível conseguir.

Os dois ocuparam uma mesa próxima a uma janela embaçada e coberta de poeira. Higiene era um tipo de coisa que os bruxos daquele lugar não davam o devido valor.

A mesa era de madeira rústica e mal trabalhada, e os bancos nada confortáveis. O assoalho rangia a cada passo, mas o som era abafado pelas conversas altas dos clientes. Uma escada no fundo do bar dava passagem para os quartos que ficavam no andar de cima.

Hermione olhava para tudo e para todos na expectativa de encontrar alguma pista, qualquer coisa que pudesse indicar quem era Hilberg. Infelizmente, a ficha que o Sr Weasley levantou para eles não tinha foto e qualquer um daqueles sujeitos mal encarados poderia ser o primo de Avery.

- Ele não vai andar com uma placa pendurada no pescoço com o nome pintado, Granger! – zombou Malfoy acompanhando os olhares da moça.

- Não sei se você reparou, Malfoy – disse Hermione com uma raiva visível, especialmente notada na pronúncia do sobrenome do rapaz – Mas se tem uma coisa que essa gente aqui não é de modo algum é discreta!

- Você não sabe mesmo nada sobre o mundo de cá, não é? Sua perfeição nunca permitiu que viesse até esses lugares "estranhos"? Nem precisa responder! Mas fique sabendo de uma coisa, Granger, você pode ser ótima com feitiços e poções, mas na hora de lidar com gente de verdade é uma completa inútil!

- Eu dispenso suas análises psicológicas a respeito da minha capacidade em lidar com as pessoas, Malfoy. Mas agradeço imensamente a sua aula sobre esse "lado" do mundo bruxo que eu não faço a mínima questão de conhecer! Para você deve ser fácil conviver com esse tipo de gente. Apesar de se dizer muito nobre e requintado, sua família sempre teve que conviver com a pior espécie de bruxos que já existiu no mundo.

Ambos tremiam de raiva. A discussão chegara ao ponto deles esquecerem que estavam ali em missão. Hermione olhava o rapaz como se estivessem novamente em Hogwarts e ele não passasse do esnobe sonserino que ela tanto odiava. Draco crispava os lábios, revoltado com cada resposta da moça. A última insinuação sobre sua família o fez perder o controle.

Levantou-se bruscamente, virou a mesa com força, arremessando-a longe, apontou o dedo para o rosto de Hermione ainda mais assustada e berrou para todo mundo ouvir:

- Agora você passou dos limites sua imunda sangue-ruim!

Ele saiu da estalagem com passos firmes e logo alcançou a rua. Hermione estava realmente abalada com a situação, mas sua mente de auror trabalhava depressa e ela se aproveitou da situação para forçar uma crise de choro. As lágrimas custavam a sair, mas o esforço fez seu rosto avermelhar e logo ela descobriu que nem todas as pessoas que freqüentavam lugares como aquele eram criaturas ruins. Um grupo de bruxos e bruxas se aproximou dela.

Uma das bruxas lhe estendeu um lenço encardido que ela aceitou de bom grado O pano tinha um odor de naftalina, mas pelo menos estava limpo e ela pôde se refazer mais rapidamente.

- O-obrigada! – disse com um soluço forçado.

- Ele não devia ter dito aquilo! – falou uma voz bastante grossa atrás do grupo.

Hermione avistou um homem forte, o rosto de queixo quadrado escurecido pela barba por fazer e os cabelos ralos bem aparados.

- Oras, Anthony! – exclamou a bruxa que emprestou a lenço a Hermione. – Foi apenas uma briga de casal, não foi, minha querida?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, mas continuou olhando na direção do homem chamado de Anthony. Poderia ter dado tanta sorte assim?

- Você sabe que esse insulto me incomoda, Lauren! – falou o homem.

- Olha, ser trouxa nunca te impediu de fazer nada do que quisesse! – disse para o homem que continuava carrancudo e virando-se para Hermione explicou - Sabe, minha linda, Anthony é completamente trouxa. E ainda assim é muito famoso aqui. Não se deixe abalar pelo que o rapazote lhe disse. Se quiser, conheço ótimos feitiços para dar a devida lição nele.

Hermione esboçava um sorriso de contentamento. Apesar de ter se irritado de verdade com Draco, a briga deu o resultado que ela esperava. Descobrira onde estava o ladrão do Espelho e agora era só dar o sinal que o Ministério mandaria alguém para prendê-los.

No entanto, e se só Hilberg estivesse ali? Ela não podia acusar o homem sem provas. Procurou se acalmar e pensar em alguma coisa para fazer.

- Eu devo estar horrível! Tem algum espelho no banheiro para eu me arrumar?

Ela sabia que a resposta devia ser negativa. Se nem no Caldeirão Furado tinha espelho no banheiro, naquele lugar caindo aos pedaços é que não teria.

- Eu tenho um espelho no meu quarto – informou Lauren.

As duas já se levantavam para subir quando uma mão firme segurou Lauren e cochichou alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

- Relaxa, Anthony! Ninguém vai encostar a mão nele. A menina só precisa se recompor. Você viu o que ela passou!

E saindo de perto do trouxa, as duas alcançaram as escadas e subiram para o segundo andar, que conseguia ser ainda mais empoeirado que o primeiro.

A bruxa mais velha abriu a porta do quarto e indicou um grande objeto coberto por um lençol, que com certeza era a peça mais limpa do quarto. Aproximou-se e puxou o lençol com cuidado para que a moça pudesse se mirar e recompor o visual.

Hermione ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Respirava fundo e a bruxa notou sua tensão.

- Pode olhar, menina! Você não está tão mal assim!

Ela criou coragem e abriu os olhos. Naqueles poucos instantes chegou até a ver a si mesma e passou as mãos sobre os cabelos. Pensava no que Harry lhe explicara anos antes, que o espelho mostraria os desejos secretos do coração de cada pessoa. O homem mais feliz veria apenas a si mesmo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a imagem passou a mudar. Ela não via mais seu próprio reflexo arrumando os cabelos. Via um lindo gramado, as pessoas em pé olhando para ela, que caminhava até o altar onde Rony a esperava.

Ela andava com passos delicados, ao ritmo da orquestra de fadas. Usava um vestido verde claro, os cabelos arranjados em um coque gracioso, com adornos de flores naturais. Ela se aproximava de Rony, e ele estava lindo. Como sempre, pensou feliz. A cerimônia estava no final e o celebrante indicou que eles já poderiam se beijar.

Foi um beijo apaixonado como todos os outros que haviam dado durante o namoro. Ela não via nada, porque a imagem refletida de seu desejo optava por manter os olhos fechados enquanto sentia aquele beijo.

Mas quando o beijo acabou e ela abriu os olhos, quem ela abraçava não era Rony. O beijo apaixonado foi dado em Malfoy. Ela cambaleou assustada com o que viu e saiu apressada do quarto.

Lauren a seguiu, perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

- Não sei chegar em casa sozinha! – explicou por sobre o ombro. – Sou estrangeira e essa é a primeira vez que venho até Londres e...

Ela havia alcançado o último degrau que dava para o bar da estalagem e trombara com um grande corpo coberto por peles. Olhou para o alto atordoada, pronta para se desculpar, mas seu rosto ficou completamente pálido.

- Hermione! – exclamou Hagrid, feliz em ver a jovem bruxa ali - O que faz por esses lados? Não me diga que está a serviço do departamento? Eu cruzei com o Draco há alguns minutos. Estava indo para o Caldeirão Furado e parecia mais irritado que de costume.

A garota tentava lembrar o feitiço de desaparecimento mais potente que conhecia. Queria lançar em si mesma! Os olhos de todos os clientes estavam depositados sobre ela. Hagrid estava ali e falava animado para o dono da estalagem:

- Esta menina ainda vai ser a auror mais brilhante do Ministério!

Procurando uma brecha na conversa, ela saiu discretamente de perto do meio-gigante e tentou alcançar a porta.

- Vai a algum lugar? – perguntou Hilberg parando a sua frente.

Ela tentou aparatar, mas não conseguiu. A tentativa frustrada provocou risos nos demais bruxos.

- Ninguém aparata aqui, menina! Isso evita que os clientes saiam sem pagar a conta – explicou Lauren, que agora se posicionava ao lado de Hilberg.

- Hagrid! – gritou Hermione chamando pela ajuda do amigo.

Com dois únicos passos Hagrid se juntou a jovem e antes de qualquer explicação, ela aproveitou a distração das duas pessoas que tampavam a passagem e alcançou a rua. Agora poderia aparatar, mas não podia deixar Draco sozinho. Eles o viram com ela e se o achassem, o rapaz acabaria encrencado.

Correu desabalada para a rua que a levaria até o Beco Diagonal. Hilberg também havia deixado a estalagem e tentava alcançá-la. Ele não tinha varinha, mas era acompanhado de perto por Lauren, que lançava inúmeros feitiços na direção da garota.

Os bruxos que faziam suas compras por ali saíam do caminho com gritos de pânico. Ninguém esperava ver uma cena daquela desde que Lorde Voldemort finalmente fora destruído por Harry Potter.

Os gritos de pavor que se espalhavam pelas lojas chamaram a atenção de Malfoy. O companheiro de missão de Hermione não estava no Caldeirão Furado, como falou a Hagrid que estaria. Tinha parado no meio do caminho, mudando de idéia e se deixando ficar numa simpática e calma padaria que havia sido inaugurada há pouco tempo, no mesmo local onde a sorveteria de Fortescue ficava em seus tempos de Hogwarts.

Bebericava um chá sutilmente batizado com conhaque e quando viu a confusão que se formava no final da rua, deixou sobre a mesa o suficiente para pagar a bebida e dirigiu-se para o local.

Logo avistou Hermione correndo em sua direção. Atrás dela, boa parte dos bruxos que antes estavam na estalagem. Reconheceu na multidão alguns dos rostos que ele tanto odiava. Eles engrossavam a fileira dos perseguidores da moça e foi com gosto que Draco estuporou alguns.

Lançou para o alto o sinal que alertava o Ministério sobre conflitos. Logo alguns aurores começaram a aparatar entre a multidão e a confusão foi aos poucos contida. Draco esperou que Hermione se aproximasse mais e puxou a jovem para um outro caminho que ele conhecia.

Ela se deixou conduzir e logo eles estavam na alameda novamente. Quando se atreveram a olhar para trás, perceberam que dois trouxas do bando de Hilberg gritavam:

- Eles foram por aqui!

Estavam quase sendo alcançados. E naquele momento havia outros trouxas na rua, impedindo que eles aparatassem. Hermione praguejava contra si mesma por não ter se lembrado de aparatar quando alcançaram a passagem que dava para o terreno.

A correria toda a deixou cansada e ela respirava com dificuldade. Malfoy também não estava em sua melhor forma. O conhaque que a linda garçonete serviu a mais em seu chá o deixava com as pernas bambas.

"_Nesse ritmo vamos ser alcançados em breve"_ – pensou.

Os passos estavam mais próximos e, num lapso de desespero, Draco teve uma idéia. Deixou que Hermione passasse a sua frente, puxou a garota pela capa, arrancando a proteção contra o frio e deixando a jovem somente de calças jeans e uma fina camisa de manga comprida verde.

Ela parou com o solavanco do puxão e olhou para trás em tempo de ver que o rapaz também arrancava a própria capa. Embolou-as de qualquer jeito e lançou numa lata de lixo.

Ouviu os gritos dos homens de Hilberg, que agora não estavam mais em apenas dois capangas, mas em cinco brutamontes, e fez sinal para que Hermione continuasse a correr.

Quando chegaram na quadra seguinte, a moça parou sem fôlego, apertando a barriga que doía devido ao excesso de exercício e ao ar frio inalado no trajeto.

- Não... consigo... dar... nem... mais... um... passo. – informou muito cansada.

Draco olhou para os lados a procura de alguma chance de aparatar ali, bem em frente a uma praça repleta de trouxas. Havia gente demais e isso lhes traria ainda mais problemas.

Virou-se para vigiar a esquina e quando um dos homens finalmente atravessou correndo, parando no meio da rua para procurar algum sinal dos dois, ele se decidiu. Puxou as mãos de Hermione para perto de si e a envolveu num abraço, enquanto sussurrava:

- Fica quieta! Eles estão vindo para cá!

Hermione se deixou ficar envolvida naquele abraço. O rosto de Draco era o primeiro a ser visto, já que ele teve o cuidado de esconder a garota que era conhecida deles.

Notou satisfeito que o exercício dera ao cabelo da menina o seu natural aspecto cacheado e rebelde. E aquele maldito cheiro de flores e frutas apareceu de novo.

Os trouxas que seguiam as ordens de Hilberg continuavam perto. Um deles viu a ponta da capa presa entre a tampa e o latão de lixo e gritou:

- Por aqui, eles foram em direção à Praça da Realeza!

A Praça da Realeza era exatamente o ponto que Hermione escolheu para descansar. Os homens agora se aproximavam com mais velocidade e em poucos instantes estariam ali, diante deles.

Hermione sentiu o coração de Malfoy disparar e sem se dar tempo para pensar o jovem bruxo a puxou mais para perto, encostando-se ao muro de tijolos aparentes da construção atrás de si.

Segurou Hermione pelo rosto, a fim de tapar-lhe as feições e impedir os homens de identificá-la, e em seguida a beijou, no exato momento em que os cinco capangas de Hilberg passavam por eles.

Por mais distantes que os passos e gritos dos cinco trouxas ficassem, a ponto de não serem mais ouvidos, os dois não paravam de se beijar.

Hermione sentia as mãos fortes de Malfoy ainda segurando seu rosto com firmeza e carinho. Sua pele era macia, diferente das mãos calejadas de goleiro de seu noivo. Sentia a boca de lábios finos cada vez mais quente em contato com a sua, e as duas línguas se enroscando numa espécie de dança frenética e bem ensaiada.

Draco não entendia o que o levou a fazer aquilo. Mas agora que estava ali, não queria parar. Seu corpo pedia o corpo de Hermione com um desejo tão grande que chegava a doer.

Os corações dos dois estavam desencontrados. Batiam num ritmo totalmente novo, desconexo, febril. Um ritmo como uma antiga canção de guerra, que dava coragem para seguir adiante na batalha.

A moça sentia que seu corpo havia despertado de um jeito único e pensou que seria maravilhoso se eles não tivessem que sair dali. Ainda ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo, até que Draco se aproximou mais do corpo de Hermione.

A proximidade fez Hermione perceber o que havia provocado em Draco e ela recuou assustada. Olhou para baixo e ficou ainda mais embaraçada. Sentia o mesmo que ele. Queria o mesmo que ele. Mas a confirmação desse desejo no corpo do jovem foi como um aviso: eles precisavam parar.

Ela respirou fundo várias vezes e de um jeito muito rápido. Era quase como se ainda estivesse correndo tamanha a força com que o coração esmurrava seu peito. Draco virou-se de costas e também procurou se concentrar em outra coisa enquanto sentia o sangue quente correndo nas veias.

- Acho que eles já foram – disse a jovem tentando quebrar o constrangimento. – Podemos voltar para o alojamento e explicar a situação à Crawlley.

Ele voltou-se para ela, ainda confuso, e apenas murmurou:

- Mas ainda não recuperamos o espelho.

Hermione não sabia se ficava alegre com a notícia ou se ficava preocupada. As ordens de Crawlley, no relatório, eram bem claras e ela não gostava de ser contrariada por qualquer motivo que fosse: eles só deveriam voltar para o alojamento quando tivessem o espelho em mãos.


	5. Chapter 5

****************

**It must have been love**

**Capítulo V**

****************

- Melhor voltarmos para o Ministério, preparar um relatório preliminar e apresentá-lo. A confusão no Beco Diagonal precisa ser explicada – falou Hermione quando já estavam sentados num banco da praça.

- É, vou ser obrigado a concordar com você. Pelo menos temos algum resultado para colocar no relatório. Já sabemos o nome do ladrão e para quem ele está trabalhando.

A moça mantinha o olhar num ponto muito longe dali. Prestava atenção no que Malfoy falava. O rapaz se mostrava sempre prático e cada vez mais apto à profissão que escolhera.

No entanto ele não tinha a experiência de Hermione. A jovem tinha apenas 11 anos quando se viu envolvida no combate contra as forças das trevas pela primeira vez. E ela não se lembrava de uma única vez que um comensal agira sem ter um único objetivo em mente: trazer seu mestre de volta a vida.

- Dou um nuque pelos seus pensamentos – falou Malfoy despertando Hermione da assustadora linha de raciocínio que traçava naquele momento – Eu costumo pagar um galeão, mas como você é uma sangue-ruim não deve ter pensamentos tão valiosos.

O rapaz queria quebrar a formalidade que havia se formado entre eles após o beijo. Preferia mil vezes a Hermione Perfeita Granger, amiga do Potter Perfeito, que falava sem parar mostrando a toda hora o quanto era brilhante do que aquela nova Hermione, polida e calada.

"_Mais uma Hermione para a minha coleção"_ – pensou vendo a expressão dura no rosto da moça.

- Draco, – chamou Hermione sem desviar os olhos do ponto distante que fixava – não estou preocupada com a confusão que armamos. Estou mais interessada em saber o que eles queriam com aquele espelho.

- Por que esse interesse?

- Porque eu não acredito que um trouxa como Hilberg iria roubar um espelho mágico simplesmente para vender para outros trouxas. Aquele espelho vai ser usado para outra finalidade e eu temo que isso tenha a ver com Voldemort.

- Isso é loucura, Granger! Eu o vi ser destruído! O Potter o matou bem diante de mim e você também sabe disso.

- Parece loucura, Draco! Mas pense, ele já driblou a morte uma vez. Pode muito bem fazer isso de novo!

- Mas antes ele tinha aquelas horcruxes. E você e seus amigos destruíram todas, esqueceu?

Era bobagem continuar a discutir com Draco. Ele estava predisposto a acreditar que Voldemort nunca mais voltaria.

- Está certo, não vamos mais falar sobre isso.

Ela aparatou em seguida diretamente no Departamento e quando Malfoy chegou, já encontrou a moça de pena e pergaminho em punhos, pronta para preparar o relatório.

A cada palavra escrita a idéia de que o Espelho seria usado para tentar trazer Voldemort de volta a vida se reforçava. Terminou o relatório e sem falar nada com Malfoy desceu para o átrio.

O rapaz ainda ficou no departamento, conversando com um grupo de aurores enquanto expedia um pedido de busca na Toca do Dragão, com a esperança de apreender o espelho e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela missão idiota.

Era culpa da missão que ele tivesse beijado Hermione Granger. Concentrou-se em sua tarefa, mas a imagem do beijo insistia em voltar à tona e por mais que ele repetisse para si mesmo que aquilo o enojava, seu corpo parecia sentir tudo, menos repulsa.

Hermione, no entanto, parecia haver soterrado aquela lembrança com as inúmeras cogitações que fazia a respeito do uso de espelhos em rituais. Estava tão absorta que não percebeu que rumava para o Departamento de Mistérios.

Só notou onde estava quando viu uma movimentação estranha no final do corredor. Aproximou-se cautelosa, procurando não atrapalhar o incrível número de pessoas que circulavam nervosas por ali.

Avistou os cabelos rosa-chiclete de Tonks e acelerou o passo, parando do lado da amiga e perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

- Ah, Hermione, beleza? Aqui a coisa complicou, viu? Sumiu um item bem valioso do Departamento de Mistérios, e foi tirado daqui bem debaixo dos narizes dos Inomináveis. Eles estão furiosos! Até quebraram o regulamento e disseram o que sumiu.

- Você está brincando!? – falou Hermione surpresa.

Aquela era a primeira vez desde 1137 que os Inomináveis deixavam outros funcionários do Ministério saberem de seus assuntos.

- Tô falando sério! Chamaram um grupo de aurores para fazer uma vistoria interna em todas as salas, levantar pistas e tentar encontrar o suspeito.

- E o que foi que levaram?

- Se eu te contar isso aqui, acho que você desmaia. Eu quase enlouqueci quando soube!

Tonks puxou Hermione para longe do corredor que dava para o Departamento de Mistérios e quando se viram num lugar mais vazio a auror de cabelos coloridos informou:

- A Taça de Merlin!

A reação de Hermione não foi a que Tonks esperava. Ela não entrou em pânico como todos os outros bruxos.

- Hermione, não ouviu o que eu falei? Roubaram a Taça de Merlin!

- Eu ouvi, Tonks! Mas nunca soube que Merlin tinha uma Taça tão importante assim! Não se menciona nada disso nos livros!

Tonks balançou a cabeça tentando se recompor. Esquecia-se que a amiga era nascida trouxa e provavelmente conhecia aquela história pelo prisma trouxa. Segurou Hermione pelos pulsos e a fez sentar-se. Só então explicou:

- Hermione, a Taça de Merlin é a maior relíquia do Ministério da Magia inteiro! Você deve conhecê-la pelo nome de Santo Graal.

A jovem auror engasgou-se com o ar quando ouviu do que se tratava o sumiço. Conhecia a lenda do Santo Graal, mas em nenhuma das vezes em que ouviu a estória Merlin aparecia. Era uma estória cristã, que dizia se tratar da taça que Jesus usou na Última Ceia.

- Como assim, Tonks? O que o Santo Graal faz no Ministério?

- Hermione, a estória que os trouxas conhecem é apenas uma lenda. A história real conta que o Santo Graal é na verdade uma taça de comunhão com o mundo espiritual. O rei Arthur a usava para pedir proteção para a Bretanha. Mas quando ele a utilizou para pedir mais poder e compactuou com outras entidades não tão elevadas assim, Merlin achou por bem dar sumiço na Taça e a escondeu no Ministério.

As idéias na cabeça de Hermione começaram a crescer a cada palavra que Tonks dizia. Por fim, levantou-se aflita e perguntou:

- Por acaso você sabe se mais algum objeto importante foi roubado?

- Você diz além da Taça e do Espelho?

- Sim! Alguma coisa que tenha a ver com uma lança ou que se pareça com uma?

- Daqui de dentro do Ministério não sumiu nada. Mas os roubos nas residências bruxas têm aumentado a cada dia.

Hermione correu pelos corredores deixando Tonks sozinha. Precisava descobrir se alguma coisa parecida com uma lança havia sido roubada nas últimas semanas. Entrou no Departamento de Aurores feito um furacão e sem dar confiança para Malfoy, revirou a cesta de jornais e revistas.

- Que é isso, Granger? Enlouqueceu?

Ela não respondeu à provocação. E se tinha algo que irritava Malfoy profundamente, era ser ignorado.

- Pelo menos me explica a sua importante missão do momento! – zombou ele.

- Preciso descobrir se uma lança foi roubada de algum lugar – respondeu Hermione enquanto passava febrilmente as páginas de um exemplar do Profeta Diário da última semana.

Sem entender o motivo, mas cansado de ficar a toa, Malfoy começou a procurar. Depois de algum tempo, ele esticou um exemplar do Pasquim em que a capa era uma notícia sobre uma velha bruxa da Cornuália que teve seu porão arrombado.

Hermione pegou o exemplar das mãos do rapaz e leu a notícia sobre a velhinha que reclamou ter perdido todos os bens de família, entre eles a Lança que matou o Monstro do Lago Ness.

- Você não acredita nessas bobagens, não é? – perguntou vendo o olhar satisfeito que Hermione lançava às fotos do Pasquim.

- Depois de conviver com a Luna muito tempo, a gente aprende que tudo o que ela fala, por mais fascinante que possa parecer, tem sempre um fundo de verdade! Essa lança, está vendo? Ela foi roubada nas mesmas circunstâncias do Espelho e da Taça de Merlin!

O sangue desapareceu do rosto de Malfoy. Hermione entrou na sala sem lhe contar que a Taça de Merlin havia sido roubada e a notícia pareceu mexer e muito com o rapaz.

- A Taça de Merlin também? Quando ela sumiu?

- Essa madrugada, pelo que a Tonks me disse! Você acredita na minha teoria agora, Draco? Há um ritual, chamado de Ritual do Espelho Negro, que utiliza não só um espelho, mas também uma taça e uma lança. Está descrito no livro Rituais Abolidos de Magia. É coincidência demais que as três peças para realização do ritual de magia negra sumam na mesma semana e que um dos roubos esteja atribuído ao primo de um ex-comensal.

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro da sala, enquanto Draco a observava atentamente. Durante todo o curso de aurores, o melhor jeito que encontrou de estudar e se concentrar nas tarefas era observando Hermione pensar.

- Você pode me dizer que ritual é esse? – pediu, fazendo com que ela parasse no meio da sala.

- É um ritual bastante complexo! Usa-se um espelho como mesa e posteriormente como Portal. O espelho deve ser tombado em solo mágico e sobre ele devem estar uma taça de valor que servirá para conter o sangue dos 13 bruxos presentes no Círculo Sagrado.

"A lança deve ser usada para fazer o corte de onde cada bruxo doará parte de seu sangue e depois, sua ponta será usada para traçar sobre o espelho os símbolos místicos, enquanto a celebrante do ritual profere as palavras de evocação."

"O livro diz que depois da evocação, cada participante deve beber um pouco do sangue da taça e assim o espelho se partirá, abrindo um portal com o mundo dos mortos."

Draco se levantou indeciso. Foi até o calendário lunar pregado na parede ao fundo da sala e contou os dias. Depois virou-se para a moça e disse em tom sombrio:

- "E quando o espelho sugar o último raio de luar, o mal invadirá seus corpos e os cavaleiros do escuro reinarão sobre a Terra, espalhando a destruição que fortalecerá o seu senhor"!

Hermione sentiu os pelos na nuca arrepiarem e encarou Draco, completamente apavorada:

- Que raios de citação é essa?

- Isso é a Profecia do Retorno, Granger. Meu pai me contou que quando Grindewald caiu, essa profecia foi feita e meu avô estava por perto. Existem as memórias dele no Departamento de Mistérios. Muitos acharam que se tratava de uma profecia sobre o fim dos tempos, já que mencionava o "último raio de luar".

Os dois se olharam calados e ambos observaram o alarmante calendário que indicava que dali a três noites aconteceria um eclipse lunar total.

- Essa profecia se encaixa perfeitamente com o ritual. As profecias não são claras o bastante e isso pode significar o eclipse da Lua – raciocinou Hermione.

- O que nos deixa com apenas três dias para conseguir impedi-los. – completou o rapaz.


	6. Chapter 6

****************

**It must have been love**

**Capítulo VI**

****************

- Você enlouqueceu, Hermione! – disse Gina.

Após descobrirem a verdadeira utilidade do espelho, Hermione e Draco deixaram o Departamento de Aurores e seguiram para A Toca. A jovem queria se reunir com Harry e Gina e discutir as possibilidades.

Ela sabia que ninguém do departamento acreditaria na profecia e no envolvimento de um trouxa num ritual para trazer Voldemort de volta do inferno, onde provavelmente ele havia se instalado após sua morte. A maioria dos bruxos preferia pensar que agora eles teriam pelo menos alguns séculos de paz, antes que outro bruxo das trevas resolvesse aparecer.

Porém ali, na varanda da Toca, Gina tinha a mesma reação que Malfoy teve quando ouviu a teoria de Hermione pela primeira vez.

- Tá, eu sei que parece muito improvável, mas a troco de quê esses três objetos seriam roubados? – questionou a garota.

- Vocês já pensaram que tudo isso pode ser apenas coincidência? – indagou Gina encarando ora Hermione, ora Draco.

- Não, nós somos aurores e agimos por puro impulso! – retrucou Draco zangado. – É óbvio que nos certificamos de tudo antes de vir até aqui. Aliás, existe uma profecia no Departamento de Mistérios que fala exatamente sobre isso. E se a gente não tomar uma providência, Voldemort vai voltar e de um jeito que será praticamente impossível, até mesmo para o Potter, detê-lo.

Gina se jogou num degrau e cruzou os braços, emburrada. Draco não era o tipo de visita que ela gostava de receber em sua casa. Olhou para Harry, que até então se mantinha calado, e perguntou:

- O que acha dessa história maluca?

- Acho que, em se tratando de Voldemort, nada é coincidência.

- Mas, Harry... – começou Gina.

- Parece loucura sim. Como em todas as outras vezes. E você não pode esquecer que não foi coincidência aquele diário chegar às suas mãos, do mesmo modo como não foi coincidência a espada de Gryffindor aparecer no meio do Chapéu Seletor, isso sem citar o fato de Fawkes vir voando e chorar sobre o meu machucado. Eu entendo que você não queira acreditar, mas eu vou ajudar a Hermione. E, conseqüentemente, o Malfoy.

Um último suspiro indicou que Harry havia vencido a discussão. Ele dificilmente contrariava Gina, mas quando o fazia era tão veemente que sempre ganhava. Contra fatos, não há argumentos.

- E onde esse ritual vai acontecer? – perguntou a ruiva, ainda de mau-humor.

- Eu suspeito que isso aconteça na Floresta Proibida – sugeriu Hermione, espantando até mesmo Draco.

- Por que exatamente lá? – questionou o loiro.

- Bom, a Floresta é naturalmente um solo mágico. Do contrário seria impossível plantar o Salgueiro Lutador no terreno de Hogwarts. Além disso, será período de férias e tudo estará praticamente vazio.

- E tem mais – interrompeu Harry – Hogwarts era importante demais na vida de Voldemort. Se ele fosse voltar, acredito que poderia escolher a escola.. Agora falta pensar em como impedir esse ritual. Acho que só nós quatro não vamos dar conta de 13 comensais, não é?

Eles ficaram em silêncio, imaginando como seria o ritual e quem eles teriam que enfrentar. O nome de Bellatrix Lestrange foi o primeiro a ser levantado por eles. Se alguém estava encabeçando aquela tentativa, essa pessoa só poderia ser ela, a mais fiel e fervorosa seguidora do Lorde das Trevas.

Hermione notou por um momento os olhos de Draco brilharem, numa raiva contida. A simples menção do nome "Bellatrix" fazia o sangue subir à cabeça do ex-comensal.

Mas ela não percebeu esse brilho ficar ainda mais intenso quando dois braços fortes a enlaçaram pela cintura, enquanto Rony escondia o rosto nos cabelos fartos, procurando o pescoço da noiva para dar um beijo.

- Rony! – disse Hermione enquanto se virava e procurava pela boca dele. – O que você faz em casa?

- Folga. A melhor folga da minha vida agora que eu vi você e... Malfoy? – disse ele com um engasgo espantado.

Draco cumprimentou o jogador com um aceno de cabeça.

- É, Rony – interveio Harry, num tom apaziguador. – Eles vieram porque estamos com um problema.

Eles narraram os acontecimentos rapidamente, pulando os detalhes mais constrangedores da situação.

- E como vocês escaparam de tudo isso? – questionou Rony, ainda abraçado à noiva.

- Hermione é uma excelente atriz, sabe se passar por várias pessoas tranqüilamente. – respondeu Draco com um tom de amargura na voz que só a jovem auror compreendeu.

- Essa é minha Mione! – disse Rony orgulhoso, aconchegando a moça ainda mais em seus braços.

- Nós ainda não temos um plano – disse Draco rispidamente.

Os cinco arrumaram lugar ao redor da mesa da cozinha, onde espalharam um grande pergaminho e desenharam um mapa da Floresta Proibida. Havia nove possibilidades de entrada.

Eles optaram pela mais tradicional: a da escola. Iriam pela Casa dos Gritos até o castelo e de lá seguiriam pela Floresta. A questão agora era determinar o lugar do ritual, já que a Floresta era imensa.

Foram mais de 6 horas de discussão abafada, interrompida vez ou outra pela Srª Weasley, que tentava, em vão, saber o que eles estavam tramando.

Por consenso, eles decidiram não mencionar nada para a matriarca até que o Sr Weasley fosse informado e devidamente convencido de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

Quando soou meia-noite em algum relógio distante, Hermione se levantou, avisando que precisava voltar para o alojamento.

- Por que você não pode ficar aqui esta noite? – indagou Rony com um olhar apaixonado e esperançoso, o que irritou Malfoy profundamente, fazendo-o revirar os olhos de maneira involuntária, como se sentisse nojo daquele romantismo excessivo.

- Porque acho que a Crawlley não vai acreditar que eu dormi na casa do meu noivo por causa da investigação de um espelho roubado.

Rony fez um muxoxo e levantou também para se despedir. Gina e Harry recolheram as coisas, enquanto Malfoy foi para a varanda sem dar tempo ao casal para ficar sozinho.

- Já vou, Granger. Te vejo depois – falou, aparatando em seguida.

- Não sei como você o agüenta – comentou Rony dando mais um abraço na garota.

- Depois de um tempo você acaba acostumando – respondeu, dividida entre a vontade de ficar ali, entre os braços que ela conhecia tão bem, e ir ao encontro de Malfoy.

Ainda ficou na Toca mais alguns minutos e, quando finalmente aparatou no alojamento, Malfoy já estava deitado e parecia dormir. Um sono tranqüilo, com um ressonar suave. Os outros companheiros de alojamento dos dois estavam de folga e ela pôde respirar aliviada por não ter que dar satisfações do que ela e Malfoy andavam fazendo.

Hermione se trocou, foi para a cama, mas não conseguiu adormecer. Rolou de um lado para o outro enquanto a ansiedade fazia seu cérebro trabalhar incansavelmente. Desistiu de dormir e se levantou, caminhando até a janela do alojamento, de onde podia avistar a lua quase cheia no céu.

Quando se virou, sobressaltou-se. Malfoy estava sentado na cama, observando-a. Havia alguma coisa na expressão do rapaz que a impediu de falar. Ela apenas caminhou até a cama dele e se sentou ao seu lado. Ele não falou nada. Continuou com o olhar fixo no ponto onde ela esteve parada antes.

- Pensando no ritual? – falou Hermione tentando quebrar o clima estranho que se instalara no amplo quarto do alojamento.

Ele respondeu negativamente com um gesto de cabeça, levantou da cama e ocupou um lugar à janela. Usava apenas uma calça de pano mole, amarrada na altura do quadril.

Seu corpo pálido brilhava sutilmente sob a luz da lua que insistia em entrar pela janela. Ele parou com as duas mãos apoiadas na parede e, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para a companheira de quarto, virou-se e perguntou de uma vez, como se medir as palavras fosse impedi-lo de falar:

- Qual o seu problema? O que ele tem de tão especial?

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Hermione tentando não entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Não se faça de burra, Granger. Toda Bretanha sabe que isso você não é! O que o maldito Weasley tem de tão especial?

- Não o chame assim – defendeu Hermione. – Ele é meu noivo! E é um grifinório valente, um rapaz bonito, carinhoso e...

- E mesmo com todas essas qualidades você me beijou! – interrompeu Draco.

- Ei, quem me beijou foi você!

- Mas você retribuiu. Ou vai me dizer que isso foi apenas mais um de seus truques aprendidos nos livros e nas aulas de auror? Porque se foi, acho que, infelizmente, perdi essa lição.

- Por que você está tão incomodado com isso? E daí que eu te beijei? Foi só um beijo sem importância, não foi?

- Esse é o problema, Granger. Foi só um beijo.

O olhar de Hermione oscilou entre o chocado e o terno. Não podia negar que o loiro parado a sua frente mexia com seus pensamentos nos últimos dias, mas admitir isso para ele seria o mesmo que trair Rony abertamente.

Como ela não reagia, Draco se irritou ainda mais. Acreditava que havia se humilhado à toa. Sentiu-se rejeitado e, como sempre acontecia, deixou a raiva falar por si:

- Isso é ridículo! Um Malfoy ficar perturbado por causa de uma sangue-ruim. Eu não estou no meu juízo perfeito. Saia daí, Granger, antes que esse seu perfume horroroso de flores e frutas se impregne na minha roupa de cama.

Ela apenas obedeceu e se levantou com uma lentidão típica das pessoas ainda em choque. Malfoy se jogou sob a coberta e deu as costas à moça. Estava decidido a não encarar Hermione até o dia seguinte e depois disso, se preciso fosse, pediria para ser transferido de alojamento. Não queria mais ter que trabalhar com ela.

Mas o toque delicado dos dedos da garota em seus ombros, enquanto ela puxava sua coberta para baixo, o fez se virar. Ela estava ali, agachada ao lado da cama, encarando-o com uma expressão indecifrável.

Hermione umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua antes de falar. Procurava cada palavra com cuidado, para não ser mal interpretada. Sua respiração estava entrecortada enquanto o coração batia descompassado.

Draco, sentindo mais que vendo o que movia a jovem a estar ali, apenas sentou na cama, dando espaço para que ela também o fizesse. No entanto, ela não saiu do lugar. Abaixou a cabeça e murmurou:

- Ninguém nunca reparou no meu perfume.

Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso um tanto infantil, sem graça com a revelação que havia acabado de fazer. E ele não conseguiu deixar de retribuir aquela expressão. Sorriu de volta e a puxou para perto dele enquanto dizia:

- É tudo o que eu tenho reparado nos últimos dias.

Hermione apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. Draco a abraçou com uma paixão latente, enquanto a beijava com a mesma intensidade da primeira vez em que seus lábios haviam se tocado. Ela desenhava carícias nas costas nuas do sonserino, sentindo a pele macia do rapaz se arrepiar ao contato de seus dedos.

Saber que o deixava tão eriçado fazia bem a seu ego. Há tempos não se sentia daquela forma. Não se lembrava mais da emoção avassaladora que existia na primeira vez de um casal.

Quando a boca de Draco abandonou a sua e deslizou pelo seu pescoço, Hermione se esqueceu de tudo que a cercava. Não estava mais no alojamento de aurores, esperando o momento de confrontar os comensais remanescentes. Não havia acabado de ver o noivo e jantado com a sogra e a cunhada.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, Draco já havia retirado sua camisola e a deitava com gentileza na cama de armar do alojamento. Parou por uns instantes para observar o quanto aquele corpo, sempre coberto por roupas e capas, era tão atraente.

Segurou-a pela cintura, fazendo as costas da jovem se curvarem levemente para cima e se dedicou a beijar-lhe o ventre, passando vez ou outra a língua pelo umbigo de Hermione, arrancando-lhe suspiros profundos.

As mãos da jovem auror seguravam firmes os cabelos loiros e sedosos do companheiro e, invariavelmente, puxavam seu rosto para perto do dela, a fim de lhe beijar com a força do desejo.

Draco deitou seu corpo sobre o dela, roçando-lhe os seios com as mãos, explorando cada parte que pudesse provocar algum prazer na moça. Hermione arranhava suas costas enquanto o enlaçava com suas pernas mostrando quão excitada estava.

Agora não havia como retroceder. E mesmo que houvesse um jeito, ele não parecia interessado nisso. Desvencilhou-se das pernas da garota com agilidade e beijou-lhe o colo vorazmente, detendo-se sem pressa em cada um dos seios, com mordidas e outras carícias mais.

Enquanto isso, suas mãos foram aos poucos livrando a jovem de sua pequena calcinha de algodão, até que a deixou completamente nua, dedicando-se então a descobrir cada detalhe de suas partes mais íntimas. Cada toque provocava sensações que Hermione jamais pensou que sentiria na vida.

Draco não se mostrava cansado daquele jogo de sedução, mas foi surpreendido quando notou o que ela estava fazendo. Aos poucos, Hermione começou a inverter a situação. Ergueu o corpo até se sentar por completo na cama e começou a inclinar o tronco sobre o dele, indicando-lhe que deveria deitar.

"Mais uma Hermione" – pensou satisfeito – "embora essa talvez seja apenas uma extensão da dominadora de sempre".

Eles nunca tiveram intimidade alguma antes daquela noite e ele não saberia dizer se ela seria uma garota mais recatada ou mais ousada. Torcia pela segunda opção, mas não pensou que isso envolvesse o ato de desatar-lhe o laço que prendia sua calça com os dentes. Uma surpresa bastante agradável, por sinal.

Mas ela não fez menção de tirar mais nada. Apenas o provocava, deslizando a língua pelo cós da roupa íntima, enquanto lhe arranhava as coxas cada vez com mais vontade.

A brincadeira que ela estava fazendo era definitivamente muito perigosa. O loiro acreditou que perderia o controle a qualquer momento se ela não parasse. Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dele, ela começou a beijar-lhe o peito, passando pelo pescoço e novamente chegando aos lábios.

Agora não havia mais o que fazer a não ser ir até o fim. Draco apressou-se em se livrar da última peça de roupa. A princípio, Hermione evitou olhar para baixo, mas vendo que Draco não partia para cima dela encarou-o, curiosa.

- Quer mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou o rapaz com medo da resposta que viria a seguir.

Ela não respondeu. Abriu os olhos com um sorriso quase malicioso e tocou-lhe de leve a virilha, tateando a procura daquilo que mais desejava.

Draco entendeu a resposta e foi abrindo caminho por entre as pernas da jovem, primeiro com calma, desacreditado do que estava acontecendo entre eles. Quando finalmente se sentiu dentro de Hermione, pensou que o mundo poderia acabar no dia seguinte, no eclipse lunar e na volta de Voldemort. Ele já havia alcançado o céu.

Aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, dando mais pressão a cada investida, sentido o corpo de Hermione se contorcer sob o seu. E quando ela levantou as pernas, envolvendo-o novamente pelo quadril, ele não agüentou.

A sensação era de que ele iria rasgar de prazer, e precisou de um esforço sobre-humano para não gritar junto dela, que também havia alcançado o êxtase.

O corpo dela ainda tremia quando ele a abraçou, beijando sua face com um misto de doçura e cuidado. Temia que ela se arrependesse e saísse de sua cama às pressas, acusando-o de aproveitador.

No entanto, ela não parecia disposta a sair dali. Aninhou-se nos braços dele e chegou a querer dormir. Só não o fez porque a manhã ameaçava despontar no horizonte e logo eles teriam que sair do alojamento. Mas ela ainda queria aproveitar o calor daqueles braços em volta dela.

- Você tem mais cheiro de flores e frutas agora, pela manhã, sabia? É quase um convite para um banquete – brincou Draco, com a voz arrastada de satisfação, enquanto aspirava o perfume que exalava dos cachos fartos de Hermione.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso novo. Uma Hermione nova.

"_Quem sabe essa não é uma Hermione só minha?"_ – pensou ambicioso.

Eles ainda ficaram mais um tempo enrolados sob a coberta, até que uma ponta do sol se fez visível. Hermione se espreguiçou tal qual um gato que se levanta da almofada, as costas arqueadas, e disse:

- Precisamos nos trocar. Temos que deixar o alojamento em 10 minutos.

Sem que desse tempo para que ele protestasse, ela vestiu a calcinha e logo trajava seu jeans de sempre, uma blusa de manga e a capa, com lugar para a varinha.

Vendo que seria impossível trazê-la para a cama novamente, ele também se vestiu. Mas notou que ela já começava a ficar distante, desviando os olhos do corpo dele quando ele não procurou o biombo para se vestir.

Quando Draco foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal e olhou-se no espelho é que entendeu: nada mudaria. E ficou frustrado. Não com a situação em si, mas com seu pensamento quase adolescente de que ela largaria o maldito ruivo por ele.

Não depois de tudo. Depois de todos os insultos, de toda a zombaria, de todos os problemas que ele tentou causar a ela e a seus amigos perfeitos na escola. Ela não iria esquecer tudo isso por causa daquela noite. Não ia abrir mão de um relacionamento tão estável com o Weasley por ele.

Olhando com amargura para o espelho pensou que seria melhor assim. Afinal, ele era um Malfoy, e os Malfoys não se casam com sangues-ruins.

Saiu do banheiro e notou que Hermione já o esperava do lado de fora do alojamento. Chegou até a porta com passos silenciosos e a observou cravando os dentes numa maçã. Os lábios rosados sugavam o sumo da fruta de maneira inspiradora.

Seu coração bateu esquisito, e a contra-gosto ele viu que não seria tão fácil assim esquecer aquela noite. Parou ao lado dela indagando:

- Vamos voltar para a casa dos Weasley?

- Sim, eles devem estar nos esperando. O ritual é amanhã e temos que conseguir o máximo possível de ajuda se quisermos impedir isso realmente.

- Perfeito, te encontro lá – falou rapidamente dando o primeiro impulso para aparatar, quando ela segurou seu pulso.

Ele olhou para a mão que o prendia e depois para o rosto que lhe sorria como se ainda estivessem sob as cobertas, desanuviando suas feições.

- Não foi só um beijo, Draco. E eu não estou me referindo a essa noite.

E ela aparatou, deixando para trás um Draco Malfoy muito atordoado, esperançoso e triste ao mesmo tempo, como quem acaba de se deparar com uma esfinge com um enigma pelo meio do caminho.


	7. Chapter 7

**It must have been love**

**Capítulo VII**

Todos já estavam de pé na Toca, esperando pela chegada dos dois "quase" aurores. Rony vigiava a janela como se esperasse um ataque surpresa a qualquer momento. Diante do questionamento feito pela irmã, que não entendia seu comportamento, apenas resmungava:

- Ele não é confiável!

Seu coração só se aliviou quando viu Hermione aparatar no jardim sem Malfoy. Correu para fora e abraçou a noiva, que correspondeu ao entusiasmo do rapaz, apesar das bochechas coradas sem razão aparente.

Eles já se encaminhavam para a porta da cozinha quando o estalido seco de uma aparatação soou atrás do jovem casal. Draco Malfoy finalmente chegara e olhava para Hermione, agora de mãos dadas com o noivo, como se ela fosse uma completa estranha.

Sem esperar convite, tomou o rumo da porta da cozinha, ignorando os outros e entrando sem cerimônia, num jeito típico de um ex-comensal que ainda não respeita "traidores do sangue".

- Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Rony se divertindo com a situação.

Hermione não respondeu. Apenas sorriu com um meneio de cabeça, que poderia dizer sim ou não, e seguiu com ele para dentro da casa. O pai de Rony já estava na mesa junto aos demais. A superfície estava coberta de mapas.

- Potter adiantou o serviço e conversou com o Weasley "pai", Granger. E pelo visto, ele vai nos ajudar a acabar com essa palhaçada – falou Draco antes mesmo de dar tempo à jovem para cumprimentar os presentes.

- Sim, Hermione – ajuntou o Sr. Weasley – Eu conheço as lendas e profecias e acredito nessa possibilidade que você e o Sr. Malfoy levantaram. E por isso tomei a liberdade de convocar mais algumas pessoas.

- Quem o senhor chamou? – indagou Hermione se aproximando do futuro sogro.

- Apenas Tonks, Gui e Charlie. Lupin com certeza gostaria de vir, mas amanhã é Lua Cheia e, bem, ele fica incontrolável. Então seremos nove pessoas contra treze. Não precisamos matar ou prender todos, apenas impedir o ritual de acontecer.

- Isso é simples, basta quebrar o espelho – sugeriu Draco, entediado.

- Quebrar o Espelho de Ojesed não é tão simples assim, Malfoy – falou Hermione retomando o tratamento formal que há muito não utilizava com o rapaz e assumindo aquele ar de sabe-tudo que lhe era tão peculiar.

- E por que não? – respondeu o loiro, sentando num banco rústico próximo à porta e cruzando as pernas. Com uma expressão de cinismo nos olhos, apoiou o queixo nas mãos antes de continuar – Vamos, Granger, estou esperando a aula.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar magoado e respondeu, no mesmo tom cínico, que ele nunca a vira usar:

- Porque é preciso encarar o Espelho para acertá-lo com qualquer arma branca. E a não ser que sua vida seja perfeita e você tenha exatamente tudo o que sempre quis é que vai conseguir fazer isso sem se deixar persuadir pelas imagens projetadas por ele.

Draco ainda encarou Hermione por alguns segundos, mas logo a idéia do que ele veria se olhasse naquele espelho fez sua arrogância diminuir. Descruzou as pernas, num gesto que poderia ser interpretado como uma trégua entre eles, e perguntou:

- Então, como vamos fazer?

- Eu sugiro que nós apenas recuperemos a Taça e a Lança – disse Harry – Depois pensaremos no que fazer com o Espelho para que não haja futuros problemas.

O plano era simples e fácil, o que para os jovens que haviam passado pelo treinamento de auror significava grandes possibilidades de complicação. No mundo bruxo, quanto mais fácil uma tarefa parecia, mais difícil ela se revelava durante a execução.

Eles iriam para a Floresta Proibida pela Casa dos Gritos. Já estavam arrumando as coisas para partir quando Draco se aproximou de Hermione por trás. Tocou o ombro da colega e sorriu intimamente ao notar que ela conteve um ligeiro estremecimento.

- Eu preciso ir até em casa. Tenho que avisar minha mãe sobre o que vamos fazer hoje à noite. Volto antes das seis da noite, está bem?

A garota apenas concordou com a cabeça e tentou, em vão, lançar-lhe um sorriso com os olhos. Mas Draco não esperou resposta e saiu da cozinha para aparatar no jardim.

O destino do rapaz foi o quintal de uma casa simples, num bairro residencial e tranqüilo de Londres. Seu tio Ted estava cuidando das bromélias e não conteve uma exclamação de espanto quando viu a capa escura do rapaz rodar a poucos metros dele.

- Draco! Que surpresa! Você não deveria estar na escola?

- Permissão especial. Estou resolvendo um caso e preciso buscar uma coisa que deixei em casa. Minha mãe está?

- Não, sinto muito. Ela e Andrômeda foram às compras.

O jovem loiro alcançou os degraus de madeira que o levariam para o interior da casa. Olhando para as paredes cobertas com um papel estampado tão extravagante quanto sua tia, ele pensou que o lugar já não lhe parecia tão desconfortável assim. Tinha quase aprendido a chamar aquela casa de lar.

Subiu rapidamente para o quarto que ocupava durante os fins de semana e feriados, abriu a porta e procurou, dentro do armário, um cubo de madeira enegrecida e polida com esmero. Na parte posterior, o brasão dos Malfoy entalhado há séculos.

Draco desenhou o brasão com a ponta dos dedos e murmurou:

- Ad confessionem, ad fidem, ad Malfoy.

A caixa emitiu um brilho pálido e esverdeado, denunciando uma abertura. Draco levantou a tampa e observou o seu conteúdo. Era sua caixa de segredos, que ele ganhou do pai quando completou 15 anos.

Ali ele guardou seus maiores tesouros: uma foto da família, seu jogo de talheres de prata que usava quando criança, um lírio já seco e sem perfume colhido do jardim da mansão Malfoy no dia em que eles deixaram a casa. E junto disso tudo, o item mais precioso da caixa: a adaga prateada que herdou do pai.

Guardou o objeto no bolso interno da capa, murmurou a senha novamente e voltou a guardar seus mais preciosos segredos no fundo do armário. Afinal, um Malfoy não poderia demonstrar estar ligado a esse tipo de sentimentalismos.

E sem se preocupar em se despedir do tio, aparatou novamente rumo à Toca.

Quando Draco entrou novamente pela porta da cozinha, a casa estava movimentada e a discussão estava centrada na matriarca dos Weasley, que insistia em não entender por que eles precisavam ir para a Casa dos Gritos um dia antes do ritual.

- Molly, querida – dizia Arthur – É por uma questão de segurança! Se formos antes, chamaremos menos atenção e não levantaremos a suspeita de que sabemos sobre o plano deles. Eu lhe expliquei que o ritual precisa ser interrompido e não apenas impedido.

Draco respirou fundo para conter a irritação que sentia sempre que avistava os cabelos vermelhos de um Weasley e, limpando a garganta para chamar a atenção, ponderou:

- Eu detesto interromper discussões de família, mas conhecendo Bellatrix como conheço, se não formos o quanto antes correremos sérios riscos de ser descobertos. Ela nunca faz nada de última hora. Acredito até que o Espelho já está a meio caminho da Floresta.

Molly olhou surpresa para o rapaz, que parecia sereno mesmo diante da perspectiva de um conflito iminente. Deu um muxoxo, beijou o marido nas bochechas e acompanhou a comitiva até o jardim, vendo cada um desaparecer num rodopio diante de seu olhar apreensivo.

A cada estalo que ecoava na Casa dos Gritos indicando que um dos membros da equipe havia aparatado, uma nuvem de poeira velha subia do chão. O pai de Rony correu até a janela para limpar um pedaço de vidro que lhe permitisse ter uma vista de Hogwarts e da Floresta.

A escuridão já avançava lá fora e quase nada era visível. Algumas poucas luzes evidenciavam que alguns professores de Hogwarts continuavam no castelo. Apesar da presença de bruxos por perto, todos ali sabiam que isso não impediria Bellatrix e seus cúmplices de realizar mais uma tentativa desesperada de trazer Voldemort do inferno.

Harry e Gina já preparavam uma das camas para que os companheiros pudessem descansar durante os intervalos dos plantões. Eles combinaram que a cada duas horas uma nova dupla cuidaria da vigilância da Casa. Bellatrix já deveria saber que Malfoy estava atrás do Espelho, acompanhado pela "sangue-ruim" e o resto da turma do Potter, o que exigia um cuidado extra por parte deles.

Por sorteio, Hermione ficou de vigília junto com Gina no primeiro turno, enquanto Draco acabou ficando com o último, ao lado de Gui. As duas amigas pouco se falaram. Andavam cautelosas, vistoriando os quartos e refazendo os feitiços de alarme que colocaram nas janelas.

As horas passavam lentas, como se o tempo também não quisesse que a hora do ritual chegasse, como se uma intervenção divina estivesse tentando impedir aquela loucura dos últimos comensais.

Os vigias iam trocando os turnos e quando finalmente chegou a vez de Malfoy tomar seu posto ao lado de Gui, Hermione também se levantou. Rony, que havia deitado ao seu lado, dando o braço para a noiva apoiar a cabeça e aconchegando-a com o calor de seu corpo, ressonava tranqüilo, como se tivesse acabado de chegar de um pesado treino de quadribol.

- Hermione, você pode descansar um pouco mais – falou Gui, preocupado com a cunhada.

- Não se preocupe! Eu estou bem, me contento com quatro horas de sono. Além disso, essa ansiedade, essa situação de espera, está me deixando louca!

- Bom, se você quer mesmo ficar acordada, eu vou voltar e descansar mais um pouco. A Lua cheia me deixa esquisito, você sabe.

Ela assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e foi atrás de Draco, que havia parado na janela de um dos quartos. Ele parecia paralisado, olhando através de um vidro sujo, e segurava com muita força um pedaço de pano também sujo, na mão oposta à da varinha.

Hermione pensou em não incomodá-lo e deixar o quarto procurando outra janela para enfeitiçar, mas um suspiro revoltado do loiro a deteve. Ali, emoldurado pelos escombros daquela casa, o rapaz parecia frágil. Era como se tudo o que havia restado de sua habitual arrogância e superioridade de sangue-puro também estivesse em ruínas.

A jovem auror não resistiu e foi ao encontro dele, decidida a fortalecê-lo a todo custo. Era assim e não conseguia negar para si mesma a necessidade que sentia de proteger alguém. Fora assim com Krum, que apesar de famoso ainda se sentia frágil e incapaz de lidar com a fama; era assim com Rony, que apesar de ter conquistado tudo o que sempre quis ainda era inseguro em muitas situações. E seria assim com Malfoy.

Ele, por sua vez, estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que não notou Hermione se aproximando. Apenas sentiu o leve toque das mãos da moça, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Draco não protestou. Deixou o calor daquela pele, temperado com cheiro de flores e frutas, aquecer a sua. Desviando os olhos de seu próprio reflexo projetado no vidro, ele apenas conseguiu falar:

- O bom filho à casa torna!

- O quê? – indagou Hermione em voz baixa, para não acordar os outros e não agredir os sentimentos do rapaz.

Draco soltou a mão da moça e andou dois passos para longe dela. Balançou a cabeça numa tentativa de organizar idéias e pensamentos que brotavam sem parar dentro de si e se virou, contando um segredo que até então apenas sua tia Andrômeda e sua prima Nymphadora sabiam:

- Eu morei aqui, Granger. No dia da morte do meu pai a Ordem da Fênix trouxe a mim e a minha mãe para cá. Essa capa – disse com muita amargura enquanto balançava o pedaço de pano mofado – era o que ele estava usando quando aquele maldito o virou do avesso. Minha mãe e eu fomos obrigados a ficar nesse... nesse lugar imundo por duas semanas. Relembrando a morte de meu pai, com medo de sermos encontrados.

Hermione o olhava sem saber o que responder. Não queria demonstrar piedade, dó ou qualquer sentimento semelhante, pois sabia que isso deixaria Draco ainda mais irritado. Apenas abaixou a cabeça, sem perder o sonserino de vista e continuou a escutar.

- É irônico, não acha? Que depois de tanto tempo, na única oportunidade que tenho de vingar a morte do meu pai, eu venha parar exatamente no mesmo lugar no qual eu estava no dia de sua morte?

Ele se sentou de qualquer jeito num criado já bem carcomido pelo tempo e pelos cupins, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, tentando controlar a raiva.

A moça se aproximou dele ainda com cuidado, esperando ele explodir e chamá-la de sangue-ruim, dizer que não precisava dela por perto ou qualquer reação típica de quando ele ficava com raiva. Aliás, ela até preferia vê-lo explodindo e insultando-a, pois isso significava que a raiva logo passaria. Mas aquilo que ele sentia naquele momento era ódio e ela não sabia como ele reagiria. Apenas sentou no parapeito da janela, ao lado do criado em que Malfoy se jogou, e aguardou calada.

- Ao menos, desta vez, você está aqui comigo... – murmurou o loiro, com um sorriso derrotado. Sem dar tempo para que ela respondesse, Draco levantou de súbito e a beijou com a mesma avidez do primeiro beijo em frente à Praça da Realeza.

Pela fresta, Rony, observava a cena, atônito. Queria explodir, amaldiçoar Malfoy, estuporá-lo, gritar com Hermione. Mas nada fez. Ficou olhando o beijo, sentindo sua alma gelar, seu coração deixar de existir.

Havia levantado apenas porque sentiu falta da noiva, que deveria ter permanecido em seus braços até o sol raiar, quando finalmente partiriam para a Floresta por caminhos que só ele, Harry e ela conheciam.

Ouviu barulhos no quarto e, quando chegou, Malfoy já se levantava e tomava o rosto de Hermione entre as mãos, beijando-a como quem conhece bem aqueles lábios.

Não conseguiu compreender sua falta de reação. Decidiu deitar novamente, esperando que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, que talvez Malfoy tivesse beijado sua irmã ao invés de sua noiva.

Mas Gina estava quieta ali, com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Harry, e as chances de Malfoy ter beijado seu pai, Gui ou Charlie eram muito remotas.

O primeiro raio de sol despontou no horizonte e iluminou a sala, no mesmo instante em que Rony jurava a si mesmo que deixaria o caminho livre para que Hermione ficasse com quem ela quisesse. Ele sabia que ela não aceitaria facilmente romper o noivado. Não por amor a ele, que acreditava inexistente depois da cena que presenciou, mas por consideração a sua família.

Sairia da vida de Hermione de qualquer jeito, e a deixaria ser feliz com o "sangue-puro". Faria isso com honra. A batalha que aconteceria logo mais se mostrava agora providencial para o ruivo, como uma benção ou mesmo um bálsamo capaz de aliviar aquela dor que, ele sabia, iria atormentá-lo pelo resto do dia, talvez pelo resto da vida.


End file.
